The tower of life
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Hidden secrets and hidden scars from pain from the past are attempted to be kept as secret. However a past such as this one can catch up to you no matter if you think you are safe from it. Now that the twins are forced to face their hidden painful secrets, that they hoped were over with, what will happen? Warning: Yaoi, dark themes, violence and maybe a little gore. T for safety
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

The host club are taking a time of relaxation at a huge resort as the midterms finished so there's a nice break.

Tamaki insisted on them going to the resort he got them all tickets for, even Haruhi came along.

Kaoru is relaxing on one of the beach chairs as the sun starts to set. "It's nice to relax." He mummers to himself as he closes his eyes and before he knows it he's fallen asleep.

Kaoru's dream:

"Get your ass moving!" The sound of a whip cracks through the air of bangs, wheels rolling on the ground and the other sounds of construction with yelling and the sounds of whips cracking mixed with some pained noises.

A small boy with ginger hair and amber eyes shakes in exhaustion as he glances to the metal bracelets that are the cuffs binding him and everyone else to this horrible place.

The cuffs are induced by the black magic the group that is trying to get whatever is being built done by forcing the enslaved people, from children to even elders, into hard labor. The cuffs can become actual cuffs by the magic induced holders floating that look like round olden day wood dolls around attaching themselves to the cuffs that they are commanded to attach themselves to; which is usually done to the older than children's cuffs.

The boy has scratches, bruises, a small burn or two and is dirty from working so much without proper cleaning. He, like the others, is wearing nothing more than the few ratty clothes they were given to wear as they work like slaves in which the outfits match for gender along with age. His clothing consists of a ratty slightly short on him white dirty from working tank top and dark green ratty dirty pants that are also a little short on him. He is lucky to get two articles of clothing but it's the boy children that get the short tank tops. He falls to his knees on the hard rock that's the ground beneath him shaking and trying to get up before he gets in trouble.

"Hey you!"

Too late!

One of the men with white masks over their eyes that has a purple pentagram on it and purple cloaks to hide themselves except for anything below their noses on their faces along with a little of their neck, comes over to the poor boy. "Get up!" He raises the whip in his hand as the boy looks wide eyed up at him. He slams the whip down on the boy making the boy raise his arms in hope of defending his defenceless self as the whip continuously beats him. "Get up you worthless crap!" The man snaps.

The boy tries to force himself to shakily stand as the whipping continues to bear down on him. He manages to get to his feet getting a final whip before the awful whipping stops. He lowers his arms and wipes his watery eyes.

The man shows no sympathy, none of them ever have. "Get back to work!" He slaps the boy hard enough to knock him to the ground.

The boy gains a few more scratches from the hard rock that makes up the ground. He gets another whip to the back as he forces himself to stand once more.

End of dream.

Kaoru wakes with a start sitting up quickly panting and in a slight cold sweat. He takes a few deep breaths calming himself and he glances down to his wrists as he raises his hands to examine them. He sighs in relief. "I must have fallen asleep."

"You ok?" Hikaru's worried voice comes from behind Kaoru making him turn to his twin.

Kaoru nods lowering his hands. "Just a bad dream. Nothing to worry about." He assures his brother watching his brother's matching amber eyes.

Hikaru's gaze becomes a little misty as if remembering a bad memory and he looks to his twin with half open eyes. "It was about _that_ huh?"

Kaoru gains the same look as his brother but he looks down. He nods silently.

Hikaru moves over to his brother sitting next to him on the sand of the beach. "It's in the past." He gets a shiver just remembering it as he watches the almost set sun.

"I know." Kaoru nods and raises a hand so his pointer and middle finger rest above his left eye while his ring finger rests below his left eye with his thumb and pinkie not touching his face. "It just haunts me sometimes." He almost mummers.

"I know. It haunts me too." Hikaru opens his eyes fully his look changing to worried as he turns to his brother. He gets up to his knees and removes Kaoru's hand from his face to get a look at Kaoru's eye.

Kaoru raises his head to look to Hikaru in curiosity but he understands quickly and gives Hikaru a 'don't worry' smile. "I'm alright." He assures him.

Hikaru examines his twin for a moment longer then nods softly. "I'm just worried."

Kaoru leans towards his brother and hugs him. "I know. Thank you."

If only this peace could last.

AN:

Yes this is what if the twins had Erza's, Erza is from Fairy tail, past then had to revisit the past in a similar way though obviously there will be differences since the Ouran world and the Fairy tail world are no the same.

So I hope you enjoy.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cookies!

Kaoru.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

The host club join together wearing nice looking outfits as they gather in the casino area.

"Now let's get our game on!" Tamaki cheers.

Haruhi sighs. "I doubt we're actually old enough to do this."

Kyouya smirks at her. "Oh don't worry about it here the age restriction is lower. They made sure to take the things out like strip poker that would restrict us." He assures her in his calculated voice.

"Yeah Haruhi so just enjoy yourself." Hikaru chirps with a smile as he grabs his brother's hand dragging him deeper into the casino with Kaoru stumbling behind him.

Kaoru laughs happily and the two quickly find a normal poker game to join.

Tamaki is testing out his luck at the casino machines.

Hunny and Mori are playing a poker game with one of the casino employees that play games with the customers.

Haruhi is checking out the casino to see what they do have while Kyouya hovers by some poker games calculating to guess who will win then to see if they do.

It really is a fun time and everyone is really nice.

Hikaru smiles widely as he wins yet again now tied with Kaoru.

"Man you two are the luckiest!" One of the adults at their game comments.

"I guess luck really is on our side." Kaoru laughs and the other member's at the table smile happy to be having fun at least.

Hikaru feels some eyes on him so he glances back wondering if it's someone who wants to join. His smile disappears as he sees someone he thinks looks familiar. He quickly shakes his head 'No it can't be.' He thinks as he turns back to the game quickly jumping back in. 'To see Kaoru smiling so happily is enough to make me happy.' He thinks seeing his brother laugh and smile with him as they continue playing.

Tamaki hides in his depression corner as the machine denies him of winning. He suddenly notices a shadow as if someone is standing above him. He turns and looks to them having to look up to see their face. "May I help you?" He asks.

"Yeah you can." The person standing over Tamaki smirks. "I was hoping you could tell me where those twins in your host club are."

Tamaki stands and he now looks down slightly at the person since he's a little taller than the person. "Oh are you a fan of the host club my dear? I for sure can help you find them." He flashes a host club smile. "Follow me."

The person grins wickedly behind Tamaki's back as the person follows the bubbly male in search of the twins.

Kyouya looks up noticing Tamaki with the person and goes over to them abandoning the games he was watching. "Tamaki who is this?" He asks looking to the person who gives an innocent smile.

"Ah this is a host club fan." Tamaki explains. "We are looking for the twins."

Kyouya pushes his glasses up on his face. "I see. Well we are not in service right now so you'll have to come to Ouran during our hours of operation." He explains to the person and he keeps his eyes closely on the person as he gets a bad feeling about this.

Tamaki whines. "Mommy! We can't just turn down a fan!"

Kyouya sighs. "We can if we are not in service." His glasses are reflecting the light from the lights on the ceiling so no one can see his eyes.

"Sorry but Kyouya's right princess." Tamaki apologises to the girl giving in to the raven.

"Oh it's no problem at all." The girl smiles. "I have to go soon anyways. See you." She runs off and once out of the two's view she grounds her teeth in annoyance. "So close." She brings a hand to the radio in her ear. "Anyone else having any luck?" She radios in.

"I have a good view from here." The employee playing with Mori and Hunny replies quietly while those he is playing with are distracted.

"Good then we need to find the right moment to strike." The girl responds. "Everyone find a position and wait for the right time."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

Hikaru notices some more people that look familiar but he knows it can't be who he thinks they are. He has a bad feeling sitting in his stomach like a weight. He fakes a yawn. "I'm getting sleepy." He lies through perfect acting.

Kaoru turns to his brother. "Do you want to head back to our room?" He asks his twin who nods. He looks to the others at their table. "Sorry but we should get going before my brother falls asleep." He apologises as the twins stand up.

"That's ok. It was nice playing with you two." One of the adults says kindly.

The twins gather up their stuff and say goodbye to the people they played against then they head up to their room.

Once inside they put their stuff down on the floor and Kaoru puts a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Is everything alright?" He asks looking to his twin as their room is illuminated by the full moon outside as the only current light source since neither of the two turned the lights on in their room.

Hikaru shakes his head. "I thought I saw them." He explains. "Down in the casino."

Kaoru blinks after his eyes widen in surprise then quickly making his look to an attempt at calm he shakes his head. "No there's no way it could be them. They're dead."

Hikaru sighs. "I know but I can't get rid of this feeling in my stomach as if something bad is going to happen. I don't think the past will remain in the past."

Kaoru looks away scared and worried. "Was it ever really going to remain in the past?"

Hikaru sighs. "I guess not. At least tomorrow is our last day here. The week has passed by so quickly I am surprised Haruhi didn't know the casino had the age restriction lowered and went in there before."

Kaoru nods solemnly.

Hikaru puts an arm around his brother pulling him close. "Like back then I will always protect you brother."

Kaoru leans his head against his twin's chest. "I know Hikaru and you know I'll protect you as well."

Hikaru pouts slightly. "But it's my job to protect us."

Kaoru laughs a soft breathy laugh making Hikaru smile slightly.

Despite the horror they had for a moment a few seconds ago they still manage to find a way to smile.

The next day the host club is packing to get ready to go back home.

"Hey Kaoru did you pack our brush?" Hikaru calls from the bathroom.

Kaoru raises his head from concentrating on making sure everything of theirs is packed. He looks to the bathroom. "Yeah it's in the blue bag that should still be in there along with everything else of ours in the bathroom!" He calls back.

"Thanks!" Hikaru responds.

Kaoru continues packing till it's all done. "There everything is done at least for my half of the packing." He looks to what Hikaru is to pack noticing its only half done making him smile. "As usual you're lazy even if you'll get it done in the end." He whispers to himself as he moves doing Hikaru's part of the packing.

When Hikaru comes out of the bathroom with the bag everything is done. "Kaoru you didn't have to do that!" He tells his brother who gives him a warm smile.

"Don't worry Hikaru it wasn't a problem." He assures the other.

Tamaki knocks on their door. "You two ready to go?" He calls through the door.

"Yeah." The two respond in unison. "We just need to get our stuff down to the car."

"Ok see you two there!" Tamaki calls back racing away.

The bellhop is going to come up and get their stuff soon anyways.

Kaoru sits down on the bed. "Whew this week was a lot."

Hikaru moves to sit next to his brother. "I can agree." He nods grabbing his brother's hand in his own. "But the relaxation was worth it."

Kaoru nods. "It's been awhile since we relaxed like this." He agrees.

"It has been." Hikaru can't agree more.

Kaoru looks down with hooded eyes. "Hikaru…. You don't think that our time is coming to a close for our peace?" He almost mumbles.

Hikaru glances away as Kaoru gently touches his eye again like when he woke up from his bad dream the evening before.

They both go silent for a few moments then Hikaru answers softly.

"I don't know." He almost sighs.

"If it is I don't want to drag anyone else into this." Kaoru whispers only loud enough for Hikaru to hear even though they are the only ones in the room right now.

"I agree. I think we might have to quit the host club soon." Hikaru leans over resting his head on his brother's shoulder. "For their safety."

Kaoru closes his eyes for a moment thinking about the host club. 'They can't get mixed up in this.' He thinks to himself. 'It was also the reason I hesitated back when we first joined. I don't want anyone to get hurt if our time of peace really is numbered.'

Hikaru sighs softly getting Kaoru to look to him. "If I could have one wish it would be that the peace lasts forever." He mummers to Kaoru.

Kaoru raises a hand to pet his brother's hair. "I know. I would wish our peace and happiness lasts forever as well."

The two share a sad smile then their room door is knocked on.

"I'm here to take your bags down!" The bellhop calls through the door.

The twins get into a calm act so as to make it seem as if nothing's wrong.

"Come in!" Hikaru calls raising his head.

The bellhop comes in with a lobby cart to take the bags down. "Your bags will be at your car." He bows to them.

"Thank you." Kaoru stands with Hikaru following and the two leave the room letting the bellhop take their bags to the car as they head to it before he gets there.

They get to the car and act happy with the others.

Once everyone's stuff is in the car they climb into the car and Kyouya's driver begins driving them back home.

The others are talking excitedly but the twins who are sitting in the back alone, with Haruhi, Mori, Tamaki and Hunny in front of them with Kyouya in the passenger seat, stay silent.

Kaoru, who is sitting by the window looks out of it watching as the scenery passes on by them. He grips Hikaru's hand a touch tighter.

Their hands never broke apart since they left their room.

Haruhi looks back to them. "Are you two alright?" She asks gaining their attention.

Kaoru nods silently while Hikaru answers verbally.

"We are just a little tired. Nothing to worry about." Hikaru shrugs.

It's true the two didn't get much sleep last night because the haunting memories wouldn't leave but tiredness isn't what's bugging them.

Haruhi obviously doesn't believe them but she drops the topic. "Ok. Why don't you two try to sleep on the ride back?"

"We'll try if it keeps bugging us." Hikaru nods and Haruhi turns back around to join in the talking with the others again.

Kaoru lowers his head so his chin is against his chest.

Hikaru lets out a small almost non-existent sigh. 'We can't keep going like this. The longer we stay with them the more likely they'll become in danger.' He thinks looking to his brother worriedly. 'I know Kaoru knows it too. But it's sad to have to leave them since they are our first friends since that time.'

Kaoru's eyes flicker to Hikaru.

They both know very well that they can't even stay at Ouran for much longer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

Almost a week later school starts again and everyone is back in classes again but the twins have kept to themselves like back before the host club.

It worries everyone but no one bugs them about it.

Hikaru and Kaoru are late showing up to the host club but still make it before it opens.

They pause outside the doors just like when first coming here.

Kaoru takes a deep breath putting on a calm mask as Hikaru also puts on a calm mask. Together they open the doors heading in.

"There you are!" Tamaki glares at the two. "You're late! Hurry up and get ready."

"Aye-Aye sir!" The two nod and do just that.

In no time the customers are let in and each host is busy.

The twins keep up their act of nothing is wrong using the excuse that they played games all night long and wanted to make sure they stayed in a good mood to keep the 'princesses' happy when asked what was wrong.

The girls smile with happy looks.

Kaoru groans softly. "Hikaru! I'm still really tired from all those games. We should have just skipped today."

Hikaru smirks and leans closer putting a finger under his brother's chin bringing their faces closer together. "Oh Kaoru you can't get enough of me can you?" He purrs making Kaoru blush.

The girls lean a little closer in anticipation.

"Hikaru." Kaoru whispers softly. "You were saying the same thing as we continued to play."

The girl's fan-girl scream almost nose bleeding from their fantasies of what the two are saying they did.

"May I request Haruhi." A female's voice floats across the room to the twin's ears making their eyes widen.

They break out of their act quickly looking to where the voice is coming from as the girls are lost in their fantasies.

Standing there talking to Kyouya is a female in the Ouran girl uniform. The female has blonde, almost ginger, hair and cat like brown eyes that her eyes are slightly bigger than normal with mostly white while her smaller eyes are watching Kyouya, they are like the narrowed eyes of an insane or evil person in animes.

Kaoru shifts an inch closer to his brother and the two of them start to try to hold back their shaking.

While Kyouya's not looking the girl turns to the twins with a smirk before looking innocently back to Kyouya.

The twins quickly turn around trying to conceal their slight panic as their guests start to come down from their fantasies.

'We can't stay in the host club any longer.' Kaoru thinks in his head as the two of them continue to act for the guests. He shivers softly feeling like he's being watched and he knows it's that female.

'This will be our final day.' Hikaru's thoughts mirror Kaorus.

The others are completely unaware of anything.

As the guests leave with Tamaki calling a goodbye the female makes sure to pass by the twins long enough to whisper to them.

"We'll see you soon brothers." She then leaves and the twins look at each other in slight horror.

They quickly put on their masks again and put the dishes into the back room for a maid to clean later then they grab their stuff in a hurry to leave.

Calling their goodbyes to the host club the two exit the club room and race to the waiting limo avoiding everyone.

Kaoru slumps in his spot in the limo.

Hikaru looks to the floor as the driver drives them home. "Our time at Ouran is no longer."

"It's too risky for the others." Kaoru mummers closing his eyes sighing.

"We'll leave Ouran and quit the host club tomorrow." Hikaru says his thoughts out loud.

Kaoru can only nod.

Meanwhile….

"I think something is bugging them." Haruhi says after the twins had left.

"They did seem a little different and distant." Kyouya observes pushing up his glasses.

"Yeah. What do you think could be bothering them?" Hunny worriedly asks staring at the main doors with his stuffed rabbit clutched tightly in his arms.

"We as the host club shall find out!" Tamaki says dramatically.

"Actually I'm more than sure they are going to let us know tomorrow." Kyouya butts in writing in his black book.

The host club turn to him.

"You think so?" Tamaki asks and Kyouya nods.

"According to my calculations we will know by tomorrow." He confirms. "But how much we will know I cannot say." He keeps his calm composer.

"I hope you're right." Hunny mutters loud enough for the others to hear.

Mori picks Hunny up placing the smaller boy on his shoulders.

The next day the twins didn't show up to any of their classes and no one has seen them since yesterday.

It isn't unusual for the two to decide to not show up to school at all but with their behavior yesterday it has gotten the worried whispers wondering what is going on.

By the time the host club rolls around all the hosts wait to see if the twins will show.

Sure enough they do show up but not in their school uniform… instead wearing what they wore when they had went to the place Haruhi got a job at in the pension run by one of her father's cross-dressing friends, Misuzu.

"What is going on and why are you two not in your uniforms!" Tamaki immediately demands.

The twins hands are joined together and they have an emotionless mask on.

Kaoru stays silent while Hikaru speaks up but both can't look directly at their friends.

"We are quitting the host club." Hikaru explains for the both of them making the other host club members widen their eyes, except Kyouyas and Moris.

"B-But why!" Tamaki is shaken up by this.

Hunny is in tears. "Don't leave us!" He cries.

Kaoru flinches at the sound of the sad host club but tries to hide it the best he can. "We don't need to explain. All you need to know is we are leaving."

Him and Hikaru turn to leave the host club room but they don't even take a step before Kyouya speaks up.

"This is because Yuzuha Hitachiin is not your real mother and that you're not actually blood related to the Hitachiin family am I correct?" Kyouya inquires.

The other members of the host club have their jaws to the floor, though Mori and the twins don't seem to be affected.

"We figured you would know that information Kyouya." Hikaru speaks. "But that's only part of the reason."

With that the twins leave the stunned and sad host club behind them leaving the school grounds.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four:

Kaoru sighs letting the mask drop as they walk away from the school.

Hikaru also lets out a sigh doing the same as Kaoru. "Now they'll be safe."

"Yes. They cannot become a part of this. It's our fight alone to fight." Kaoru looks up to the sky.

Hikaru's grip tightens slightly on Kaoru's hand.

Back at the host club…..

"So she adopted them?" Haruhi turns to Kyouya.

Kyouya nods. "Yes. Unfortunately all I was able to even find on the two of them is that they one day came to the city where she took them in. They were hurt, dirty and looked as if they had nothing but the ratty clothes they were wearing. There's nothing I can find out about them before then." He sighs in frustration.

"Oh I can clear that up easily." The female from the casino steps into the room who also happens to be the girl who had shaken up the twins the day before says. She is wearing a black t-shirt and jeans with black no high heel knee high boots.

Two guys flank her.

One guy is tan with black hair that falls around his face as if to frame it. His blue eyes look around and narrows when he doesn't see the twins. "Tell us where the two are right now!" He practically spits in anger.

The other male glances back giving a small nod as three other males come into the room with one other female. This male has blonde hair that sticks up slightly and dark brown eyes. He takes a step forward. "Or we can make the deal that you tell us where they are and no one gets hurt."

The group pull out guns making the host club tense.

One of three males that came in a little after the main three is of darker skin with green eyes and his auburn hair is up in a ponytail.

The second male of the three is of more pale skin and he seems almost made out of rectangles and squares but he is still human. His eyes are very narrow it's like they're closed so no one can tell what his eye color is; surprising he can actually see fine. His hair is black and it is styled to look wind swept back almost.

The third male has dark blue almost black hair and hazel eyes. He is the tallest amongst the group, almost taller than Mori.

The second female that had entered with the three males has red hair and aqua green eyes. Her hair reaches to her boobs with the front strands that are not her bangs are resting on her obviously clothed by her shirt boobs. She has an almost insane smirk on her face as her eyes keep looking around the room.

"Tell us where they are! Now! If you move to try to attack or try to escape we will not hesitate to shoot!" The female from the casino snaps.

The red head looks serious. "WHERE IS HIKARU AND KAORU!?" She yells cocking her gun at the host club as Hunny moves to attack. She is ready to pull the trigger and Hunny hesitates on attacking knowing one of his friends will get hurt if he attacks.

"They quit the host club and left. We currently don't know where they are. They just quit then left." Haruhi informs the group.

The red head narrows her eyes at Haruhi. "A girl amongst a boy host club. Interesting. I had heard about it from Trishy but I actually didn't think it was real."

"Never mind that." The blonde hair male sighs. "What matters is we find the two and bring our brothers back to there."

The others agree and split up going to look for the twins no matter what it takes.

"Did that one call Hikaru and Kaoru their brothers?" Tamaki chokes out.

"It is possible." Kyouya says. "As we don't know anything about Hikaru and Kaoru before they were found. It is also possible they are not related to the group but are close enough that they consider each other family. That group didn't have anything pointing to being actually related to the twins as far as I could tell but I could be wrong."

"We have to find out what's going on! Let's follow them and get answers!" Hunny says a little darkly.

"If they even at least just consider each other family they won't harm the twins." Haruhi points out. "This is more than likely linked to why the two left."

Kyouya nods. "Yes that is very true Haruhi. Either way we need to find the two before those people. We need to get them to tell us what's going on."

Tamaki points to the door dramatically trying to look heroic. "Alright then! Let's find those two devils!"

The host club leave the room.

The girl from the casino is waiting outside. "You want to know so badly don't you?" She almost purrs.

"Tell us. Why are you looking for the twins and where do you plan on taking them? Explain to us why you call them your brothers." Kyouya starts interrogating.

The girl turns her nose up to them closing her eyes too. "Humph! You think just demanding of me means I'm going to tell you!?"

Haruhi pulls out a cute small teddy bear cat from her pocket. She shows it to the girl who opens her eyes half way looking to Haruhi hearing her pull something out.

The girl's eyes light up upon resting her eyes the small cat teddy bear. She looks really happy seeing it. "KITTY!" She squeals.

"I noticed you were drawing invisible cats on the table with your finger when you talked to me. If you give us the information we want then it's yours." Haruhi tells the other girl.

"Ok!" The girl instantly agrees. "We are looking for them because we are here to bring them back to the place we were all at before they left. The place is called the tower of life and it was built outside of government knowledge. We are not related to the twins but we consider them family because we were a part of the group that built the tower." She answers the questions from before. "Now may I have kitty?" She hops closer to the teddy bear cat Haruhi is holding.

"One more question." Haruhi speaks up this time for interrogating. "Why did you build the tower of life?"

The girl's demeanor changes and she looks down sadly. "We didn't do it by choice. There was a group of people able to use black magic who were building it… well they forced those in neighboring towns to build it forcing them into it making us like slaves while they just ep forcing us to work. Going as far to keep us in these cages built from the ground and with metal doors when we weren't working. They even whipped us even when we so much as fell to our knees in exhaustion and got caught! It hurts to be whipped! They even forced us kids to do so much work. The tower is said to be able to resurrect someone but they needed many human sacrifices so they planned to use us when we completed it. Anyone who tried to escape mysteriously disappeared and anyone who disobeyed orders or anything like that would get shocked by black magic made electricity until they lost their voice from screaming sometimes even going to more drastic measures on us. However the evil group no longer is there. Those who survived after turning against the evil group stayed together however the twins didn't stay we don't know what happened exactly that had them suddenly gone though before they left they had gone to save the one that now leads us. We finished the tower this time working no longer as slaves but as well treated people. It is now complete and so we have come to bring the twins home." She explains.

The host club's eyes widen and Haruhi lets the girl have the teddy bear cat.

The girl snuggles the teddy bear cat like crazy and is smoldering it with love murmuring the word 'kitty!' over and over.

'Why didn't they tell us, the host club, anything about it before?' Is what's going through all of the host clubs minds right then at that moment.

Hunny is the first to recover and he races away to find the twins.

The others following as they snap back into reality.

The girl is left to adore her new cat teddy bear.

The twins meanwhile hear about something going on at Ouran and race back hoping that nothing truly bad has happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five:

Hikaru and Kaoru burst into Ouran and are met with a scene they hoped they wouldn't find.

A male with more pale skin and he seems almost made out of rectangles and squares but he is still human, is there. His eyes are very narrow it's like they're closed so no one can tell what his eye color is; surprising he can actually see fine. His hair is black and it is styled to look wind swept back almost.

Along with another male who has dark blue almost black hair and hazel eyes. He is the tallest amongst the group, almost taller than Mori.

Both are pointing guns at some students who look scared.

"It's them." Kaoru gasps.

Hikaru growls. "But why are they pointing guns at innocents! They've changed so much since we last saw them. I want to find out why they are attacking innocents."

Kaoru nods. "Let's go."

The twins move quickly towards the two males pointing guns at the students.

The host club appear and spot the twins going towards the two pointing guns at the students.

"What are you doing here?!" Kaoru demands.

The two males turn and find the twins standing just a little away from them.

"Brothers." The dark blue haired male says with a smile upon seeing the twins.

"We are here to find you." The square male explains. "Jack let the others know we found them."

The dark blue haired male, Jack, nods and closes his eye putting a finger to his temple going silent.

"Is that so Parry?" Kaoru takes a step forward. "Then leave everyone here alone and we'll go with you."

"Fine by us." Parry agrees.

Jack comes forward. "They're on their way." He informs Parry.

The twins follow to where Parry and Jack are taking them to as the two are not being taken at gun point.

"NO!" Tamaki rushes down with the rest of the host club following behind them.

Parry, the twins and Jack turn to the host club even stop walking.

Tamaki gives them a determined look. "You will not be taking any one of our friends!"

Parry smirks with a laugh. "My my what a scary looking group." His voice drips of sarcasm.

Kaoru looks down so the shadows cover his eyes mainly his left eye. "Don't do this. It's fine." He tells the host club.

"Just trust in what we decide." Hikaru adds shifting closer to his twin.

"But you're our friends! We can't just stand by when you need us." Hunny steps forward looking sadly at Kaoru.

Kaoru looks up again and looks to the host club with tears falling out of his right eye only but both his eyes show sadness. "We are not in danger with them and you guys have all been good friends but this is goodbye. Maybe we may see each other again. Maybe."

Hikaru grabs Kaoru's hand and Kaoru looks down letting his hair cover his eyes again.

"Kaoru… What's wrong with your eye?" Tamaki asks worriedly with wide eyes.

The whole host club, except for Hunny is surprised that Kaoru's left eye seems to not be working right.

"It's the real reason we used the tear drops." Hikaru explains sort of.

Kaoru brings a hand up to his left eye so his pointer and middle finger rest above his left eye while his ring finger rests below his left eye with his thumb and pinkie not touching his face.

"We don't have time to hang around." Parry says as the others that were coming to join them arrive joining them.

Kaoru moves his hand from his eye wiping away his tears in his other eye.

The group with the twins continue to leave.

"The two of you are still our friends!" Tamaki argues.

"You really are persistent." The girl from the casino turns around and looks at Tamaki. She still is slightly smothering her new kitty teddy with love.

"Cathy leave him alone." Hikaru glances back. "Tamaki just let it go." He then continues to follow the others as they leave.

Cathy joins them again.

They leave with the host club trying to chase after them.

Parry turns around and throws down a smoke bomb, making sure no one behind the group would be in the smoke it will leave behind, making the smoke stay long enough that when it clears the group with the twins are gone.

"We'll find them!" Tamaki growls with determination.

"We'll need to find out more about the twins past to truly help them." Kyouya speaks pushing up his glasses that always seem to be falling down. He looks to Hunny. "You knew that there was something wrong with Kaoru's eye though I am not surprised as besides Hikaru you are the closest to Kaoru in the host club. Can you fill us in on anything that might help?"

Hunny looks to Kyouya. "Kaoru didn't like talking about what happened to his eye but I do know that something did happen. As you saw. He explained that when he cries his left eye doesn't tear up. I'm sorry but Kaoru really didn't like talking about what happened that I don't know too much. I didn't want to cause him any pain by getting him to tell me."

Kyouya nods. "I see. My guess is something happened back at the tower of life that caused his eye to not work properly. It can range anywhere from a wound that he got from back then to something thanks to black magic. I'll check with Nekozawa to see if he knows any black magic that can do that. I'll also check to see if we can visit anyone that may be able to help us. Please hang tight until then."

Hunny clutches Usa-cahn close to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six:

"Is the tower really completed?" Kaoru asks the group as they head to where the tower is.

"Yes." Jack nods. "It is completed. Hans made sure it was."

Kaoru tightens his hold on Hikaru's hand slightly with Hikaru doing the same.

"I knew Hans would do something like this. That's the type of person he became the day we fought those black magic users away." Kaoru says almost in a sigh.

"Yeah. I agree with you. Hans has been different since that day. I wish I knew what happened to him." Hikaru agrees.

"Hans and us kept working on the tower even after all the black magic users were gone. We continued on it on our own free will. Even after you two left us." The red head says.

"But why would you want to help him finish that thing?" Kaoru asks them.

"Because he treated us right unlike those other guys and he even told us that if we completed the tower we'll be granted everlasting freedom. The ships were destroyed when you two left and Hans still helped us." The one with black hair tells the twins.

"We should have been there for you guys but Hans told us that since we didn't want to finish the tower that if we ever returned to the tower of life then he would kill all of you. He then attacked us sending us off." Hikaru explains. "I don't know what gotten into him but he isn't the same Hans from before that day. Now he wants us to go back... why though I'm not sure."

"We shouldn't have left you guys at the tower but Hans attacked us and made us go off without being able to do anything about it. We were unable to do anything about it for a while. We also didn't want to hurt you guys by going back as Hans would have killed you guys." Kaoru says apologetically.

"Anyone who doesn't want to build the tower gets attacked then forced to leave unable to do anything about it but only few didn't want to. Maybe two." Cathy explains.

"Brother. It's got me curious but I wanted to ask about how your eye is doing. Last time we saw you it was so injured that you had to wear an eye patch over it." The male with blonde hair that sticks up slightly and dark brown eyes asks looking at Kaoru's eye.

"It got healed thanks to a healer named Maxine who agreed to help." Hikaru explains.

"But there's not even a scar." Parry examines Kaoru's eyes a little closer.

"That because she uses magic and used an enchantment when she healed me." Kaoru explains putting his fingers over and under his left eye. "It's…."

With the host club….

"Well so far according to Nekozawa there is many forms of black magic and when I told him what we knew he said if it was black magic done by those guys it would be most likely worse than we know. There is a low chance it was caused by black magic as there is few spells that can do what I explained about as much as we knew about what's wrong with Kaoru's eye." Kyouya informs the host club. "Though there is still a possibility so we cannot just throw the possibility out the window until we know enough to throw it out. I also was able to ask Yuzuha and she sent me an interesting picture as well as explaining some things to me." He takes out the picture and lets the others take a look at it.

It's a picture of the twins at a younger age both wearing white slightly small looking tank tops showing their skinny, obviously neglected from proper amount of food and liquids, frames and light blue shorts most likely since it was summer judging from the picture. They are seeming to be playing a game of tag or something as they are running in what looks like a rich person's backyard. They look happy despite seeming to have some healing wounds that are evidence of what the cat loving girl, Cathy, had told them of and there is one thing that captures the clubs attention. In the photo Kaoru is wearing a white bandage like eye patch over his left eye.

"This photo was taken two days after they were found. Kaoru had the eye patch on when they were found." Kyouya explains. "His eye had been badly damaged but by what exactly couldn't be confirmed besides a possible suspected weapon but as far as we know it could have been black magic. It was too wounded to be able to tell properly." He pushes up his glasses.

Haruhi is the first to look up to speak. "But his eye looked fine. If it was as injured as you say wouldn't he still have the eye patch or at least a scar? Even if they managed to get it healed or even if they put in an artificial one it would most likely leave a scar. If it was fake then it wouldn't show emotion even if it is unable to tear up."

Kyouya smirks. "I expected you to point that out." He admits. "You see he was taken to a special healer who has confided information I cannot get a hold of right now. I do not know anything about this healer at this moment but I will continue searching."

Hunny looks away and goes over to look out the window. "I knew it would be something bad." He says mainly to himself and he looks up to the sky from the window.

Mori goes over to him and stays at his side.

Tamaki hands the photo back to Kyouya. "Whatever happened we'll find out and we will help them!" He says serious and determined but Tamaki being Tamaki means it'll soon change.

Sure enough not even two minutes after he changes.

His expression changes to worry and slight horror that is a little over the top. "Who knows what kind of horror's our friends could be remembering or going through! What if those people were sent by bad people or a bad person to take them back to the place of horrors!" He continues to fret until he ends up in his depression corner. "And we let them go without trying to help them! What kind of friends are we?" He starts growing mushrooms.

Haruhi looks over to Tamaki. "You know you should stop just growing mushrooms in a corner and maybe try seeing if you can help instead of whining about it." She points out then calmly tries to verbally comfort him. "Don't worry Tamaki the twins trust and know those people. Plus their like family so I'm sure they won't let harm come to the two. They'll be safe I'm pretty sure."

Tamaki perks up a little and rushes to Kyouya with mushrooms falling off him or still clinging to him. "Is there anything I can do to help?!" He practically begs.

Kyouya looks at Tamaki through the glare on his glasses. "Well there is one thing you might be able to pull off." He says. "Tamaki I need you and the others to go and ask around to see if anyone knows of anyone who might be able to heal a wound like what happened to Kaoru or if they know anyone who can also use magic." He explains.

Tamaki gets a determined look to him and he straightens pointing to the others with his back to Kyouya to face them. "Alrighty then everyone! You heard Kyouya! This will be operation find as much information on a healer who can heal like how Kaoru was healed and or someone who can use magic! Let's get going! Haruhi you'll take the north end of the school. I'll take the east. Mori you take the west and Hunny you take the south. Now let's get going!"

With that Tamaki leads the members out of the club room only for them to end up separating to search for information.

Kyouya watches them go for a moment then starts writing in his black book he always has with him. "I believe that the person who healed Kaoru's eye is someone who can use magic." He says to himself and as he finishes whatever he was writing he answers his ringing cell.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven:

Hikaru's P.O.V.

"Really? Wow that's amazing. I didn't think those who know healing magic existed." Cathy gasps surprised.

"She did a good job with it too." Jack agrees.

"Yeah you can't tell it was wounded." Parry nods.

I look past them to the direction we are headed. 'The tower of life.' I think to myself. 'That horrible place I had hoped neither me nor Kaoru would ever have to return to. I wish Grandpa Robert was here.'

Flash back:

We were all being held in a cell for when we weren't working which was mostly for very few hours even if we got only an hour to two hours it was a great relief.

"Grandpa Robert!" Me and Kaoru race over to him.

Kaoru's eye is completely fine even if both our bodies show signs of the hard work we had to endure and the torture we were put through.

An older man with a skinny malnourished looking frame that we all have because we were neglected of enough food and liquid to stay at least on the healthy side of skinny but as time has gone on we have managed to work to not be punished besides the neglect. His hair is fully grey and so is his beard as any older people would only be able to have a haircut or anything of the sorts if their captors decided they needed one. His wrinkly face is kind and his darker blue eyes look to us as we stop right next to him.

We have to remain positive and when in the cells everyone is in a happier mood because it is almost like the smallest bit of freedom from working and the torture as long as you were careful to not try to escape or anything.

This older man is one of the oldest amongst all of us and he isn't actually anyone's biological grandpa but he took up the grandpa term for us kids. "What is it Hikaru? Kaoru?"

Everyone is very close to each other and while not everyone may be really close we are all close enough that we can care for each other like friends at least.

Not everyone can get along with everyone but no one starts fights among us forced into slavery group since we are all in the same situation.

Not only has it brought all of us closer but it has also made us no longer fight amongst ourselves instead turning to care for each other.

"Can you tell us more about the outside world?" Me and Kaoru ask in unison.

Grandpa Robert always told us stories about all sorts of things from the outside world that we are deprived of.

Me and Kaoru enjoy learning about the outside world from him and he really is like our grandpa even if not by blood.

He smiles and nods. "Sit little ones and I shall tell you a story." He agrees.

Me and Kaoru sit in front of him looking attentively to him.

Cathy, Parry, Jack and the others around our age in the cell currently come to join us also sitting to listen as they sit closer to me and Kaoru or closer to Grandpa Robert.

"Alright young ones. Let's begin the story." He looks to all of us then begins as we nod excitedly only to return to listening intensively. "Out there in the outside world there is a thing called a school where kids and teens all the way up to age eighteen go to a big building with other kids and teens to learn things that help them in the world to get jobs and careers. Careers and jobs can range from serving food to even being the leader of a place that is not like this place. Learning new things may seem boring to most of them but they do not understand just how important it is for their future sometimes until they end up without a place to live or anything to eat except garbage." He describes.

"We can relate to those who don't take school seriously in some ways." Kaoru points out. "We don't have a home like the ones you described and we only have food that's given to us when they want to."

"Yes it may seem like that Kaoru but our situation is different. We were forced into this and have no ability to have a choice in the matter." Grandpa Robert says with a gentle smile. "Those who go through school are given a choice. What choice they choose shapes how they will end up in the future as successful or not successful." He lets us know. "Some of them are too stupid to even comprehend that their choices in school affected their future as they think pushing aside what they need for what they want means they will still be able to get what they want. We are smarter than them in that way since we understand that we can't just get what we want because we figured out that's how things are. They take things for granted and we don't. Though not all are like that there is many out there in the world that neglect what they need to do."

We sit a little taller proud upon hearing his words about us being smarter than many others out there.

"What is school life like?" Cathy asks leaning forward a little tilting her head slightly.

"Well there is levels of schooling with usually different school buildings for each. You have playschool which is for little ones then elementary for the slightly older ones until they become teens then they go to Jr high. After three years there they go to high school where they can spend three or four years there until they graduate with the option to go straight to trying to find work or going to university or college which is for young adults who still need schooling. To graduate is to accomplish something to pass what is expected of them by the set rules in the school district that controls the major things for schools like laws for schools. That's how it was structured in Canada where I have told you about as where I come from. I'm sure you remember how I told you I came to Japan a month before all this happened right?" He looks to all of us who nod our yes that we remember to him. "I knew you would. Well in school there are all sorts of clubs that you can join including sports clubs that do sports that I told you about." He glances to some of the others around us.

"Grandpa." Parry speaks up. He is more human shaped but with the abuse we are getting I wouldn't be surprised if he became square especially with how many heavy things he carries which he sometimes is flattened by. Or even the amount of square or rectangular things he has managed to get somehow onto himself or squashed into.

I also think that maybe Parry might become square with some sort of treatment or adjustments from human made objects that can change physical appearance if we ever get out of here.

He really seems to attract square things to him. "What about magic? Is there magic out there too?"

Grandpa puts a wrinkly and gentle hand on Parry's head. "Yes there is magic out there too. But it's not used the same as how it is here. There are many types of magic that is mostly lost to man since they have forgotten how to use it. In movies there is witches or wizards who use magic for different purposes. Witches use magic to place curses on people like to turn someone into a toad but not all witches are evil. They all use magic and potions which is mixing different things in certain ways to create something entirely new. They are also said to fly around on brooms, wear black with hats that are like a triangle with a circle at the bottom for their head, most in the movies are ugly but that's not true in real life along with having lairs where they do their work and sometimes live. Usually their lairs are said to be in caves or someplace in nature."

"You mean those rocks with a hole in it that are all different and lead inside the ground with roofs, floors and walls like this place that we currently are in?" Jack tilts his head softly.

Grandpa removes his hand from Parry and looks to Jack. "Yes. Those. But remember that caves don't usually have holding cells like here." He nods softly.

"Why would someone want to live or work in a hole like that?" I ask giving a look of 'No way!'.

Grandpa chuckles softly at me. "Caves are seen as spooky places but also great hide outs along with places to hide or scare people."

"Hey Grandpa!" Kaoru had grabbed a nearby broom that was used by those of us who clean around here when it is deemed our turn by our captors. He holds it between his legs with the bushy end sticking out behind him and his hands are griping closer to half way between to the top to the middle. He smiles and balances with one foot raised slightly looking as if ready to take off. "Would you think we would be witches in the outside world if we learned to use magic? Maybe we could fly around in the sky together! I'd want to learn to do that! It sounds fun!"

Grandpa smiles not surprised that we really are taking to the stories he is telling us coming up with ideas of if we could do things he described sometimes. "Maybe. If you set your mind to something and if you work hard to it then it'll be in your grasp."

Kaoru smiles widely. "Maybe one day I'll take you on my broom to fly around one day!"

Grandpa nods. "Maybe one day."

I go over to my brother. "Yeah and there's no way you're going to learn to fly without me!" I tell him.

He looks to me and nods. "I know Hikaru. There's no way I'd do something so cool without you."

I hug him and he hugs back dropping the broom.

Tiffany who has red hair and aqua green eyes picks up the broom. "Would you really be able to fly on something like this?" She looks to the broom which admittedly is on the smaller size for those smaller than others like us kids.

"Wouldn't it be dangerous? It looks like it would snap under your weight and if you fell off when way up in the air then you're dead." A boy with brown hair that falls around his face so it frames his face then going down to the back it goes to close to where shoulder meets neck and his bangs almost reach his eyebrows, says looking at the broom. His eyes are brown with some green in it like paint splattered into the brown in his eyes. He has markings over and under his left eye that won't ever come off not that he minds.

The markings under his eye look like an upside down slightly fancy cross with a bottom that opens into a triangle right under his eye, since the markings reach his cheek and forehead.

The markings above his eye have the same triangle bottom but the rest of it almost looks like creative made into slightly simple pattern flames, like that our captors sometimes had, without any part being not connected to another part. The flame like markings are right side up above his eye.

"Witches can and though it is rare for someone to be able to do it since you don't just see flying witches on a normal day I have heard of some who have been able to do it. I have not met them though. It's a part of the large world of magic. To fly on a broom may seem like it might snap but the magic keeps it from snapping under your weight. As for making sure you don't fall off you can use magic but as you become experienced or even become able to fly then you should be fine for holding on." Grandpa tells her and the boy.

Tiffany looks to the broom and tries to have it like how Kaoru had it. She looks like it suits her. "Hey if we learned to fly then we wouldn't be stuck somewhere!" Her eyes light up as if a light bulb, that Grandpa has told us about since the people here use sunlight, goes off inside her.

"Yes. You'd be able to fly where ever you wanted like a bird." Grandpa watches how Tiffany moves as if thinking about teaching her how he knows for how to fly even though he's never done it he knows it'll be something fun for us to do. "How about I teach you what I know about flying on a broom?" He looks to us kids that are with him. "All of you. Then you can see if you can manage to do it."

We all cheer excitedly.

End of flashback.

He was always great at teaching us things even if it was fairy tale stuff and his stories always interested us since we knew little about the outside world being younger back then.

I look to Kaoru and he feels my gaze on him so he turns to me.

I look at his left eye and I still can't believe Maxine managed to help Kaoru the way she did with his eye.

"It won't be too much longer." Jack informs them. "We'll get on a ship and head to the tower from there."

Kaoru and I look to Jack as he is looking ahead.

Tiffany, who is sitting next to him, looks ahead for a moment then looks to Mike who has blonde hair that sticks up slightly and dark brown eyes.

The two of them begin talking about something but I don't pay attention.

I am too lost in my memories of the tower as I grip Kaoru's hand to remind me that I haven't actually gone back in time to when we were prisoners there.

Kaoru intertwines our fingers and moves closer to me comforting me with his presence.

Soon we'll be back to that horrible place but maybe it's time to put an end to this once and for all.

I share a glance with Kaoru silently communicating through looks, movements and actions like we worked out in our time with the Hitachiin family so no one would be able to know what we were saying but us.

No one's P.O.V.

"What did you manage to get?" Kyouya asks as the host club returns.

"Nothing. No one knows anyone outside the black magic club who knows magic and well for the other bit we only were told of well known healers that wouldn't be able to heal to the extent that whoever healed Kaoru healed him." Haruhi shakes her head.

"Same." Tamaki sulks a little.

"Nothing." Hunny almost mummers. "I wish we had found something but none of us did."

Mori grunts in agreement and picks up Hunny putting the smaller boy onto his shoulders.

"I see. Maybe I might be able to find a way to find the tower. Go home for now and I'll see what I can do." Kyouya instructs them.

The host club is hesitant to just leave but they know until they have more information they can't help or go after to twins so they hesitatingly leave in worried silence.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight:

Kyouya types away on his laptop. He won't give up. He has to do this! He needs to help his friends like family! He repeats that to himself mentally as he works. He has other people under his family's command looking for anything as well.

Until finally it pays off and he has the information he needs.

Part of it he found himself and the rest of it is from another person who is the best for information for the people under his family's command.

"Found it." He says to himself. "Thank you." He turns away and begins to read the information before he calls the others since he wants to be prepared for when he does.

Once he's done he grabs his cell to call everyone though he knows Haruhi will need to be picked up in which then she will be told.

Later…..

The host club are all in Kyouya's limp as they are being driven to the docks.

At the docks there will be someone waiting to take them to their destination.

…..

The group with Hikaru and Kaoru have moved onto the ship that will take them to the tower.

Kaoru and Hikaru stay together as they don't even let go of each other's hands.

The boat moves through the water heading for its destination.

Kaoru tenses and Hikaru gently rubs part of his brothers hand with his thumb to try to sooth him.

….

"I just hope that nothing bad has happened to them." Hunny says clutching Usa-chan close to him with worry in his voice and his face.

"Alright!" Tamaki gets dramatic. "We shall need a plan!" He does a general dramatic point. "We will save the twins!"

"Here we go." Haruhi sighs to herself. "Another one of Tamaki's crazy schemes." She sighs under her breath. "That more than likely won't work."

"I say we storm the tower and take down any in our way to saving the two!" Tamaki declares making a fist by his shoulder and sitting up tall to add the dramatic way he is acting as usual.

"Unfortunately there is a problem with that." Kyouya frowns. "We don't actually know what is waiting or us there." He points out. "If we just rush in then it's likely we'll be killed. We will need to move carefully."

Tamaki blinks at Kyouya surprised and confused then he looks determined. "Alright we can do whatever it takes!"

Kyouya sighs.

…

Kaoru looks up to Hikaru's face.

Hikaru looks determined but Kaoru can also see a spark of worry as well as a spark of fear in his brothers eyes.

The others are mostly relaxing on the boat ride while still keeping the two in their sights so they can't slip away.

Kaoru lays his head on Hikaru's shoulder closing his eyes for a moment before opening them half way to look to where they are going.

….

The host club arrive at the docks.

However there is more waiting at the docks then they had planned.

Standing there is a girl with some others.

The others look like some kind of knights.

The girl on the other hand has straight tan brown hair reaching to just past her shoulders. She has strong determined deep brown eyes with tan skin and wearing black knee high tie up boots. She is also wearing a tightfitting black shirt that has poison bottle design and tightfitting stretchy black pants.

The host club get out knowing that they will have to fight them.

Haruhi sees that the girl is one she had seen in the casino.

"Shall we move now Trishy?" One of the others asks in a deep voice.

"They do not get past." The girl, Trishy, says.

The knight looking people roar as they charge forward.

Trishy can't help but smirk.

The two groups clash and the raging battle begins.

It's one against one as Haruhi is left to face Trishy.

Trishy charges forward at a swift speed in full confidence.

Haruhi gets ready to dodge or counter Trishy's attack. She moves to the side making Trishy's punch miss.

But what she wasn't expecting was the sneak attack as suddenly a sword hits her legs knocking over as Trishy skids to a stop only to turn with a smirk.

Haruhi tries to get up as she fell on her stomach but one leg hurts quite badly making her close one eye in pain as well as gasp. She looks down and finds a really bad gash there. "Darn it." She hisses.

Trishy gets ready to attack again.

Tamaki notices from the corner of his eyes and turns to look only to see that Haruhi is down with Trishy about to move in again. "Haruhi look out!"

Haruhi gasps and glances back over her shoulder with wide eyes.

Trishy is moving quickly to send another blow onto Haruhi.

No time to dodge!

Haruhi braces herself for the hit.

When suddenly a woman moves swiftly attacking Trishy sending her flying off to the side and over the edge into the water.

The others turn hearing the splash and the knights like people go wide eyed as Trishy tries to climb back onto land.

One of them rush over to help her up.

The woman looks to the rest with a grumpy glare.

"Damn you." Trishy curses to the woman.

The others on Trishy's side seem terrified of the woman indicating that in that group Trishy is the strongest or highest ranking.

The woman turns to Trsihy. "Leave." She commands in a tone saying that there is no room for argument.

Trishy snarls. "You old hag!" She charges with an outraged cry.

The woman dodges Trishy's attack then sends an attack with her hands that knocks Trishy all the way back to the boat that Trishy and her group must have been planning on using.

The table breaks underneath Trishy as she crashes into it.

The woman turns to the others in Trishy's group still looking grumpy.

The others from Trishy's group race to the boat and race away out probably to the tower.

"You saved me." Haruhi turns to the woman grateful.

The woman still seems grumpy. "Let's just get this all over with." She says. "Come with me so we can get this done."

Tamaki helps Haruhi up and the group follows the woman knowing that they won't be any help like this.

…..

Kaoru and Hikaru look up as they can now see the tower.

"There it is." Kaoru says.

Hikaru nods. "Yes." He just hopes that they are ready.

Because this could be their final battle if they are not careful.

Hikaru clenches his teeth at the thought of it especially when it comes to Kaoru. He pulls Kaoru a little closer.

Soon they will be facing the fight of and for their lives.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter nine:

The host club following the woman head into the country side through some woods and to a place that unless you knew where to look you would probably never find it.

The woman gets them inside then she gestures for Haruhi to be put on a single bed.

The house looks to be a one story place with the bathroom being in a small area attached to the house but no door so you can kind of see inside it.

There is bottles on the shelves and it shows the place of a healer possibly from a magic movie or something.

The woman begins looking through her stuff as Haruhi is put on the bed where she sits.

The others step back as the woman puts the bottles back not grabbing anything.

The woman goes over to Haruhi. "It'll be best if I did it the old fashioned way." She says to herself. She kneels in front of Haruhi taking a look at Haruhi's wound on her leg. "Hold still." She tells Haruhi. She reaches forward and acts like she's going to grab Haruhi's leg with one hand on either side but her hands hover not far from Haruhi's leg.

A warm looking soft yellowish white glow appears around her hands and she does this for a few moments before stopping.

She pulls away and Haruhi's leg is healed. "It wasn't a bad wound." She says. "Easy fix." She turns away as if to silently tell them to now leave her alone.

"You can use magic." Tamaki gasps.

The woman looks grumpily at them. "You're still here?"

Kyouya moves forward as Haruhi gets up finding it's like her leg was never hurt. "I have a question for you." He says.

The woman looks a little more grumpily at Kyouya. "Why are you still here?" She questions for a second time.

Kyouya pulls out the photo and shows it to the woman. "Are you perhaps the one that helped them?"

The woman grumbles. "I'll play your game as long as you get out." She turns fully to Kyouya taking the photo and looks at it. She gasps and seems to be remembering something.

….

The boat finds the docks and the group gets the twins ashore.

The twins look up at the tower that truly looks amazing, magical yet a hint of evil at the same time.

Kaoru can't help but grip Hikaru's hand a little tighter.

….

The woman looks to Kyouya demanding. "Where did you get this?"

"Just as I thought. You did help them." Kyouya says pushing up his glasses that always seem to be falling down. "They are our friends. The group we were fighting when you saved Haruhi here." He gestures his head to Haruhi. "Are a part of the group that took them. We were about to go after them when we were attacked."

The woman blinks as all that Kyouya says sinks in. "Well yes I did. Truly it was something I wouldn't wish upon such young boys."

"May I ask how you helped Kaoru? The one that has the eye patch in the photo?" Kyouya asks.

"Please miss healer?" Hunny pleads putting on a cute face.

The woman slightly glances away. "My name is Maxine." She retorts. "Well I'll tell you this. The poor child's eye was badly damaged." She turns back to them. "I did my best for him."

"What did you have to do?" Haruhi asks. "What you did for me?"

….

Hikaru and Kaoru are taken up the steps until they find themselves facing Hans in what could be a throne room.

"Long time no see you two." Hans says and he definitely looks like an evil ruler who has done his best to remain handsome. He looks to Kaoru only to frown. "My my what's this?" He doesn't get up from what could be considered his throne chair. "You defiantly seem to be missing something." He moves so he has one of his arms resting on the arm rests up so he can put his cheek on his fist to support his head. "Your left eye doesn't even a scar." He says.

"Of course not." Kaoru responds.

…

"No." Maxine says. "It was much too damaged. Truly a terrible wound."

"Then how did you heal him?" Hunny asks.

Maxine goes silent for a few moments.

….

"Almost makes me think you are an imposter. I expected a scar to be left behind." Hans says.

Hikaru and Kaoru remember what happened.

Flashback:

It had been a regular day of work at first.

But this time Hans had an idea.

"Ok listen." He tells, Kaoru, Hikaru, Parry and Cathy. "Last time I walked past a spot I think I found a way that might help all of us escape or possibly find a weakness." He gestures for them to follow him.

They do and they sneak around doing their best to just seem like they are working as they go until finally they sneak in through a crack that leads deeper into what they are building.

The walls show that it's like a cave with some work done on it.

Hans leads them to a spot.

"Are you sure about this?" Hikaru asks.

Hans brings his hands up to the wall and starts to try to dig his way through. "It has to be here."

"HEY!" A voice says making them all freeze.

Oh crap they've been found!

Fearfully they turn to see three of the people that imprisoned them.

"What are you doing!?" One demands.

The kids fearfully take a step back but they are trapped between the wall and these three people that helped imprison them.

"Planning to escape?!" Another one of the three growls. "Alright who's idea was this!?"

The kids try to press themselves against the wall quite fearful.

"It must have been that ginger haired boy." The third one snorts. "Looks of a trouble maker on that one."

Then suddenly Kaoru is roughly scooped up.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru tries to get to Kaoru as his brother is being carried away as if he isn't even a human being but the other two force them to stop.

"You'll be having your own punishments for following him." One of the two left growl.

The kids metal bracelets that are the cuffs binding them get turned into cuffs as the holders float over to bind them. They are taken away as Hikaru struggles.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru continues to call his brothers name. "KAORU!"

"Shut up!" One of the two people from the three with the other kids slams a whip down hard onto Hikaru's back then slams a foot right to where the fresh wound would be.

Hikaru gasps and stumbles forward in pain.

Kaoru is also struggling and whimpering out his brothers name. He wants this nightmare to be over! He is taken to one of the rooms that has a place to tie Kaoru up.

The person ties Kaoru to the pole like crystal so he can't escape.

Then he takes a step back as another person working for the ones that imprisoned the workers comes in.

"This one needs to be severely punished. Teach him a lesson hard that he will never forget." The one that brought Kaoru in explains.

The other smirks. "No problem." He grabs a sword that is a little big obviously made for the worst punishments. "When I'm done he won't dare misbehave again."

Kaoru can't help but stare wide eyed in horror at the sword.

"Time to teach you a lesson brat." The one with the sword hisses as he begins to approach.

...

Meanwhile the other kids that had been a part of the group are being taken somewhere as they head outside.

Some of the other workers look over to them.

Hikaru looks wide eyed and pleading. "Please! We can stop them!"

"Shut up!" One of the ones taking the kids gets angry and slams a whip onto the back of Hikaru's neck harshly.

Hikaru gasps and stumbles forward a little but manages to stay standing.

The children continue to be lead away then separated. Each going to get a punishment as they are tied up like Kaoru.

There is one person each waiting to punish the kids.

The kids get whipped multiple times then attacked with magic such as being shocked.

...

Kaoru tenses as he knows great pain is going to come.

The sword is raised then it is brought down onto Kaoru.

Kaoru screams out in pain.

The sword is pulled away as Kaoru hunches forward as much as he can while still being tied up.

He is slightly shivering as the pain courses through his body.

"We're just getting started you brat." The one with the sword chuckles.

…..

Hikaru struggles trying to get free.

The whip is raised again but then suddenly there is sounds that is like fighting.

The one punishing Hikaru turns to the entrance way into the room. "What's this?"

Hikaru looks up hopefully.

Could it be?

Suddenly Hans comes into the room with a sword.

"Get back to work!" The one that was punishing Hikaru raises the whip to strike Hans.

Hans dashes forward slicing the ones side then races to Hikaru to cut the binds.

Hikaru looks gratefully at Hans.

The one turns with a growl. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Hans smirks and lets out a low laugh that has Hikaru sensing something wrong with Hans.

Something isn't right… It's like he's changed.

"Go." Hans tells Hikaru then charges towards the one.

Hikaru dashes out to go to find his brother. He sees the revolution going on. He moves to begin searching for his brother. He tries to follow the direction he saw Kaoru being taken in as he dodges the fighting going on.

"Take this." Cathy hands Hikaru an extra sword as he passes by her.

"Thanks." Hikaru takes it and keeps going. "Kaoru?" He looks for any sign of his brother.

Finally he is sure he's on the right track as he can feel it inside of himself.

…..

The one punishing Kaoru pauses hearing noises.

The one that brought Kaoru to the room hisses. "Don't just stop. Keep going. I will investigate what's going on." He turns to leave then suddenly Hikaru bursts in and attacks the surprised one that was about to leave. He is knocked to the ground into unconsciousness.

Kaoru hasn't really noticed as he's still hunched over in pain.

Hikaru quickly moves to the one with the sword and stabs his back.

The sword is dropped and Hikaru pulls his sword out of the man's back.

The man tries to attack Hikaru but gets stabbed in the stomach making him gasp only to fall to the ground as Hikaru removes the sword.

He races over to his brother. "Kaoru!"

"Hikaru!" Kaoru's voice gasps happily with a hint of pain.

Hikaru cuts the ropes binding Kaoru and Kaoru falls forward. "Kaoru!" He drops the sword and falls to his knees like his brother. He notices that there is blood on part of one side of Kaoru's face.

Kaoru brings a hand up as if to check it but he flinches and pulls his hand away that now has blood on it.

"Your hurt." Hikaru says very worriedly. He moves so he can take a look as he tries to gently get his brother to show him. "Let me look."

Kaoru looks up to his brother.

Hikaru gasps as he looks to the wound on Kaoru's eye regarding it with slight horror and worry. He looks around for something knowing it would probably help if he had something to put over it. "Hold on." He says getting to his feet. "Stay here." He looks for anything that might help then he notices that the one with the sword seems to have the medical eye patch and a spare one that hasn't been open just sticking out of his pocket. He grabs the spare one and goes to Kaoru opening it then putting it over Kaoru's eye. "There." He says. "Does that feel a little better?"

Kaoru nods. "Yeah a little."

"Alright." Hikaru gets to his feet and Kaoru does the same. He grabs the sword then slices a part of the clothing on the one that had the sword so he can clean his brothers face and hand.

After that they head out and find that the revolution is still happening but the ones that had been enslaved seem to be winning as the time of hard work they were forced to do have made them stronger.

"Look out!" Grandpa Robert suddenly jumps in the way of Kaoru and Hikaru taking the hit if a magical blast heading their way. He is destroyed right in front of them but neither of the twins were hurt because of the blast.

"Hans might need help." Hikaru says as they try to remain strong for Grandpa Robert even though it hurt them badly to see that happen. "We can't lose anyone else."

Kaoru nods and they head to find Hans.

When they find him Hans is standing a room with about four or five of the evil people around him looking dead.

"Hans you're alright!" Hikaru says in relief.

Hans turns and even Kaoru can sense something off. "What happened?" He ass noticing the eye patch. He goes over and moves it to look before putting it back. "I see." He says not needing any more information.

Cheering comes from outside meaning that they have won.

"We can go home!" Kaoru brightens.

"I think we should finish the tower." Hans says. "Not as slaves this time."

Hikaru and Kaoru turn wide eyed to Hans.

"You can't be serious!" Hikaru says. "Don't you want to go home?"

"What home?" Hans points out. "Think about. We have nothing left. If we just left in search of a new place then all we'll be is trash. I am sure of it."

"You don't know!" Hikaru counters. "We could be welcomed with open arms!"

"Or they could be like those that imprisoned us!" Hans snaps.

"What happened to you?" Kaoru asks sadly. "This isn't the Hans we know."

"I have come to see the truth." Hans says. "Now let's stay and finish this. We only belong together."

Hikaru shakes his head. "No. We don't have to finish this damned tower!" He says. "Why would we?! It's the reason we were treated the way we were!"

"I want to go home." Kaoru whimpers.

"Since you don't want to finish the tower then if you ever returned to the tower of life then I would kill everyone." Hans says in warning.

"Come on Kaoru." Hikaru takes his brothers hand and they leave.

They head out and climb onto one of the boats.

Hikaru goes to the very front. "WE CAN GO HOME!" He calls.

But then suddenly before anyone can say anything the ships are suddenly being destroyed.

Kaoru and Hikaru are knocked away.

Hikaru say Hans seeming to use magic just before the ships were destroyed. "Hans….. Why?"

Kaoru realizes that it was most likely Hans work.

When they awaken they are on an unfamiliar shore.

Hikaru is the first to get up then Kaoru.

"What now? Hans is right about one thing… We don't have a home to return to." Kaoru says sadly.

Hikaru goes to his brother and puts an arm around him. "We'll figure out something."

Kaoru nods trusting his brother.

They continue until they find a city that seems so big, strange and mysterious due to the fact that they had been imprisoned thus didn't know much on the outside world. They are hurt, dirty and have nothing but the ratty clothes they were wearing.

"Are you lost?" A woman's voice says.

The two turn and see a woman. They wonder if she is going to hurt them.

She takes in their looks. "Do you have any place to go to? Where is your parents?"

The two look to each other sadly.

"Oh you poor things." The woman gasps as the nonverbal response was enough. "Well why don't you come live with me?" She offers. "I promise to take care of you."

Hikaru looks hesitant but as Kaoru could sense the good of the woman steps forward as if to say ok. Hikaru trusts his brother and the two follow the woman hand in hand.

End of flashback.

"Yes. Like it's an imposter." Hans hums. "Well I suppose lucky for you things happened earlier than I had thought it would. I thought it would take longer." He turns away slightly in thought then shrugs and glances back to them as he continues. "I have high doubts that you will be cooperative willingly." He says. He gives a nod and the twins are taken away.

They are taken away to be put in a room where they will be kept until it is time for whatever Hans has planned to begin.

Hikaru struggles but they are put into a cell like place though it is more comfortable than the kind they were put in as slaves.

They don't have a way to get out now.

"We'll wait till they open the door." Hikaru says his plan. "Then we escape and try to stop whatever it is Hans is planning to do."

Kaoru nods.

Hikaru brings his brother into his arms. "It'll be ok." He soothes.

Kaoru snuggles close to his brother closing his eyes letting Hikaru hold him to comfort him in which he finds Hikaru is more comforted if he is comforted.

Now it's the waiting game.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter ten:

"I'm afraid I had to take much more drastic measures for my friends adopted child." Maxine says. "So I did a spell and a more lengthy procedure."

"What was it?" Tamaki asks curious.

"I'm afraid I couldn't save his eye." Maxine continues.

Flashback:

Kaoru and Hikaru are brought to Maxine by their adopted mother.

The twins share the same thought that Maxine looks like she could be some kind of magical healer from the TV shows they've been very recently introduced to.

"What is this?" Maxine asks then she notices the eye patch.

"Do you think you can help him?" The twins new mother asks.

Maxine comes over and moves the eye patch to look. She looks thoughtful then puts it back. "I believe I can. But during the time that it will take he will need to stay here."

"Can I stay here too?" Hikaru moves closer to Kaoru.

"I'm afraid not." Maxine says.

"Don't worry. Maxine will take good care of your brother." The twins new mother says. "You have nothing to worry about."

Hikaru still looks hesitant to leave his brother.

Kaoru turns to Hikaru. "I'm sure I'll be fine. No need to worry."

The two share a hug.

"Now I need to get to work." Maxine clears her throat.

The twins mother takes Hikaru away.

Maxine begins to get everything she will need. "Sit on the bed child."

Kaoru does.

Over the next three days Maxine does the procedures and now she is wrapping the white bandages around Kaoru's head to cover his eye.

"This has to stay for a bit. It is to help heal the rest of your wounds so there won't be a scar." Maxine explains as she enchanted it then added some magical cream to get the job done.

For the rest of the day Kaoru does what he has been doing whenever he could which is helping Maxine with things around the place.

The next day Maxine sends a letter with her magic since it should be all good now.

Hikaru and their new mother come.

Kaoru is sitting on the bed.

Maxine turns as they come in.

Hikaru races to his brother.

"I hope he behaved." The twins new mother says.

"Oh he was very helpful a real sweetheart." Maxine replies.

The twins mother smiles.

"We just need to remove these then he should be all good." Maxine begins unwrapping the white bandages.

It definitely looks like Kaoru had never been hurt.

Hikaru brightens when he sees his brother looking all better.

Maxine grabs a handheld mirror to show Kaoru. "Take a look."

Kaoru takes it and looks.

"Can you see alright?" Maxine asks.

Kaoru nods as he looks truly happy and it's truly as if nothing had happened to his eye. "Thank you." He cries in happiness… Only there is no tears coming from the eye that was injured.

"Oh dear." Maxine says as they are all a little surprised.

Kaoru looks and sees this.

But before anyone can say anything he speaks.

"It's ok." Kaoru smiles. "It must be because I cried all the tears there already."

End of flashback.

Maxine sighs softly. "I had to enchant an artificial eye." She explains. "I could make it so there was no scar though. However there was something I did not expect."

"It couldn't tear up." Kyouya says.

Maxine nods. "But he took it well as if it was no big deal." She then turns to them. "Ok now you know what happened. So listen. I don't like people so I would like to ask you to leave. Leaving me alone is the way you can repay me."

The host club gives their thanks seeing she is truly serious not going to back down. They leave and head to get on their way to the tower.

Time to go to save the twins!

…

Hans stands where he can look outside as night falls upon them. "Soon it will be time to begin." He smirks. "Soon everything will be completed!" He chuckles lowly.

….

Hikaru has managed to get Kaoru to fall asleep. He gently plays with his brothers hair as the other sleeps on the bed in the cell. "I love you Kaoru." He whispers even though he knows Kaoru is sleeping. "I just wish there was a way to keep you completely safe from all this. I don't want to lose you." He leans forward to place a kiss on Kaoru's cheek. "So let's stay strong together. My lovely little brother."

…

In not time the host club are on the boat heading for the tower.

The dark of the night is around them as they try to look out for the tower.

"We should get some rest." Kyouya says. "It will be helpful if we can."

So the host club head into the bedrooms in the lower part of the boat where two share a room with the beds that can put into the wall.

However none of them can fall asleep right away as they are too worried with the thoughts about the twins running through their minds.

Tamaki finally gives up and gets up. He heads out onto deck only to find Kyouya can't sleep either. He goes over to sit next to the raven. "Hey." He greets.

"Hey." Kyouya responds seemingly staring at the stars.

Tamaki moves his gaze from Kyouya to the stars. "They sure are shining brightly tonight." He says.

Kyouya nods. "Yeah they are." He agrees.

Tamaki closes his eyes as a breeze passes by for a few moments.

Kyouya's eyes flicker to the other then back to the stars. "It's sad isn't it?" He says almost too softly to be heard.

Tamaki opens his eyes half way and turns to look Kyouya.

Little moments like this where they can just let themselves not hold anything back are truly nice as the two prefer to share said moments alone together.

They are pretty alone as the driver of the boat can't hear them just talking normally since they'd have to shout for him to even hear.

"What is?" Tamaki asks.

Kyouya turns his head slightly to look to Tamaki. "I mean that because of those evil people Kaoru lost his eye…" He then looks away again. "I just find it sad truthfully."

"Of course it is." Tamaki replies then closes his eyes only to turn back to the sky eyes still closed. "But the two are still our sons." He says then opens his eyes half way. "Even though we have found out more about them doesn't mean that they are different than how we already know them." He frowns. "No daddy says so! It doesn't make them different!"

Kyouya smiles and lets out a small laugh. "Yeah." He agrees.

Tamaki turns to Kyouya with a smile. "Don't worry mommy." He puts his hand over one of Kyouya's own. "We will find the two."

Haruhi who had been secretly watching can't help but smile.

Kyouya nods and Tamaki tackles Kyouya with a big hug.

Haruhi starts to turn away. "You two are just perfect together." She whispers then heads back to bed.

"Mommy!" Tamaki cheers. "Look mommy is smiling!"

Kyouya shakes his head. "Yes daddy." He then slightly pushes the other off.

Tamaki can't stop grinning widely.

The others happiness seems to have spread to Kyouya as he also can't stop smiling.

After a bit Kyouya and Tamaki head for bed as well.

They share the last room of the three rooms.

Just before they go to the beds Tamaki moves forward giving a kiss to Kyouya's lip.

"Goodnight mommy." He smiles then goes to bed.

Kyouya smiles. "Goodnight daddy." He too goes to bed.

The next day….

It's early morning and the host club are up as Haruhi was the first up only to be told that the tower will soon be seen so she went to wake the others.

Now they are all standing on the dock to look.

The tower comes into view.

"This is it." Hunny says.

"Alright everyone!" Tamaki declares dramatically then points still dramatically at the tower. "We have a mission to do! Save the twins!"

They all feel pumped with adrenaline.

…..

"The sun is so close to being in position." Hans says as he turns to look to a contraption that has some sunlight streaming through the completely open window, that has no way to be closed, as it casts a shadow over some marks on the floor like a sundial. "In mere moments we will need to bring them up." He smirks with a short low chuckle to himself.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter eleven:

"Bring them up!" Hans declares.

Parry nods and heads to go get them grabbing a two others to come along.

Hans walks over to an open space that could be a window. "Soon everything will fall into place." He then smirks with a short quiet breathy chuckle. "I do hope you're ready for this dear brothers."

…..

Hikaru looks up hearing footsteps approaching.

Parry and two others come in.

One of the others with Parry is Tiffany and a male named Ace.

Ace is a boy with dead looking eyes the color of withering grass, tan skin and wearing a black pull over hoodie with black pants and black runners. His hair is a brown color like his hair represents the soil that the grass, represented through his eyes, are withering it.

"Time to go." Parry says.

Me and Kaoru step out and follow the three as they take us away.

….

Trishy bursts into the room Hans is in. "Hans!" She says slightly panting.

Hans turns from the window to look to her. "Have you disposed of them? Or at least stopped them from coming?"

Trishy looks almost hesitant but replies as if she wasn't. "Well Hans…. I'm afraid that a woman came and took us down." She says and waits for an angry tongue lashing.

Hans raises an eyebrow. "Is that so?" He says then turns to look outside again.

A smirk comes to play on his lips.

"What do we do?" Trishy asks.

"Sir!" Jack comes rushing into the room. "There are people arriving! They aren't any of us!" He reports slightly panting.

Hans only gives Jack an eye flicker to him as he comes in then when he's done talking he turns back to out the window. "Well then." He says looking serious now. "I guess we'll just need to _welcome_ our visitors." His smirk returns.

Jack nods. "Of course." He leaves with that.

"I'm coming too. I want in on it!" Trishy chases after Jack to go _greet_ the ones arriving.

Hans keeps staring out the window with a smirk on his face and his eyes cast into shadows thanks to his bangs. "Let the games begin." He says to no one but himself as he is the only one in the room.

….

The host club arrive.

"Ok everyone." Kyouya says. "Remember what we talked about."

The others nod in determination.

The group gets off and heads to go inside of the tower staying alert for any signs of anyone just in case that there is someone waiting just inside wanting to pounce at the first chance they get. They continue walking and as they keep going Kyouya as well as Haruhi get this strange feeling that they are being followed though neither of them can see anyone.

Because of this they stay alert but continue off on their way anyway.

The group makes it well inside the tower then suddenly they hear footsteps approaching when they reach an area with four ways to go.

"Quick this way." Kyouya hisses quietly to the others quickly leading them to duck into hiding.

They peer out carefully as they wait to see what or who will come around that corner.

The suspension fills the air thickly so it heavily weighs down on the host club as they wait to see who is coming.

The footsteps get closer and closer making them get louder and louder as well as seeming to echo in the host clubs heads as the sound reaches their ears.

The air seems to hold it's breath as the people are about to come into view.

Finally the people the footsteps belong to come into view.

It's the twins along with the group taking them to where it is they are needed.

At the sight of this the host club leap out to attack with Hunny being the first one to even move.

The host club tackle and fight the ones that are taking the twins somewhere.

Hunny easily takes out Parry and Kyouya along with Mori take down the other two knocking them all out.

"What are you doing here?!" Hikaru gasps.

"To save you!" Tamaki says in his dramatic way pointing to the twins.

"It's too dangerous here." Kaoru says.

"But you were kidnapped and taken away. Who knows what they planned for you." Haruhi points out.

"This is our fight. It's much too dangerous to get you into this. Any of you." Hikaru says. "You need to get out of here before something happens to you."

"But." Tamaki whines starting to look down.

"We were going to let them lead us to Hans so we can stop him." Kaoru looks to the knocked out three people. "Seems that they won't wake up soon enough to help us now." He sighs.

The host club realize that they made the mistake since now they have no idea where Hans is.

"You are not getting rid of us." Kyouya steps forward. "We are the host club together and we will all defeat Hans."

"With no way to know where he is located." Kaoru turns back to the others. "Please for your own good leave and don't look back." He says in hopes that the others will do as asked this time.

"It's much too dangerous here." Hikaru adds. "Not a place for you guys. We don't want to have as many people as we can avoid."

"But we are a family!" Tamaki whimpers.

Hunny looks at the twins with determination. "We stick together." He says. "If one is in danger then the thing endangering that person will have to answer to all of us."

The other nod in agreement.

"There is no way you will get rid of us." Kyouya says. "Try all you want and we aren't just going to leave you alone with this."

Hikaru and Kaoru realize just how serious the host club is.

"We can fight!" Hunny adds with his wide smile. "We will help you fight!"

The twins share a look as they know that when the others are like this there is no making them change their minds.

Kaoru looks back to them first. "Be careful. This won't be your ordinary fight." He warns as Hikaru turns to look to them.

"Alright." Kyouya says. "In order to do this efficiently we need to split up." He turns to the others.

"Me and Kaoru will go straight." Hikaru says nodding to the direction that would be going straight from the direction they were being brought from.

"The rest of us will go the other way." Kyouya says. "But are you sure that one of us shouldn't go with you?" He frowns slightly.

"We'll be fine." Hikaru assures them. "Trust us."

And so the host club place their faith in the two and they split up going in the directions they were assigned.

Trishy and Jack have moved through the tower looking for the host club thus are now running in the direction where they will run into the host club while the twins continue on their search.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter twelve:

Hans watches a magic chess board like placement with the pieces representing different people in their location in the tower. "Seems our newest guests are more resourceful than I original thought." He mummers to no one. "But no matter. As soon as they collide with Jack and Trishy then the game has stepped up." He hums for a second after speaking before speaking again. "Show me how far you can make it. Let the strongest find me and be what makes my plan complete." He smirks widely. "This will be entertaining."

…

Hikaru and Kaoru continue moving being alert for anything as they walk. They also look for any signs of where Hans could possibly be but they haven't seen anything yet.

Hikaru begins to wonder if they went in the wrong direction.

….

The host club doesn't seem to be having any luck at the moment.

Then suddenly….

Trishy and Jack suddenly step out in front of them making them stop.

"You." Haruhi says upon seeing Trishy.

"Well well. Round two is it?" Trishy cracks her knuckles.

The host club get ready to fight.

"You are outnumbered." Kyouya says. "Give up and take us to Hans before you get hurt."

Trishy laughs. "You think that empty threat is going to make me quiver in fear?" She laughs. "Stop wasting your breath with stupid words and let our fists do the talking."

"Enough chit chat!" Jack snaps. "Let's fight!" He charges and slams into Tamaki.

Trishy dashes forward tackling Haruhi.

The other host club members quickly move in to join the fight.

…..

"It feels like we've been walking forever." Kaoru says as they are now moving up some stairs looking around themselves at the walls.

"But the deeper we go into this place the more likely we are to find Hans." Hikaru points out.

"Yeah that's true." Kaoru agrees.

"I wonder how the host club is doing." Hikaru says in curiosity.

"Who knows. I just hope that they don't meet Hans. He is dangerous." Kaoru says.

"Yeah." Hikaru agrees.

They continue moving.

….

Haruhi tries to knock Trishy back towards Kyouya but Trishy stands her ground then spins around slamming an unexpected kick right into Kyouya who was sure she didn't know he was there.

Kyouya is knocked away only to tumble into Tamaki who had Jack under him thus both of them tumble off to the side.

Jack moves and heads for Hunny.

Hunny jumps slamming a hard kick right into Jack who is thrown backwards but manages to flip himself in mid-air to skid to a stop on the ground before he got anywhere close to Kyouya and Tamaki who are just trying to get up.

Jack growls then turns just in time to duck as Mori tosses Trishy from where she was fighting Haruhi to try to take out Jack with her. He glares and charges towards Haruhi but Mori intercepts thus a fight between the two start.

Punches are thrown and kicks are sent.

Some Mori would land and some Jack would land as they continue this indescribable intense fight.

Haruhi moves around to behind Jack planning to get a sneak attack in.

But Jack slams backwards knocking her off balance just before she can strike.

Trishy attacks Kyouya and Tamaki who are now on their feet. She slams a punch into Kyouya's face making him stumble only to fall to the ground as Trishy trips him. She turns and swings a kick at Tamaki who suddenly grabs her ankle.

Tamaki's eyes are cast into shadows from his bangs and a frown gracing his lips. "You." He growls out lowly as Trishy tries to get out of Tamaki's grip but the blonde won't let her. He raises his eyes with pure anger. "You. Dare. To. Hurt. Mommy!?" He twists Trishy's leg making her spin only to fall to the ground as Tamaki still has a grip on her leg.

Trishy gasps as she tumbles hard against the ground.

Tamaki moves forward still in rage but Trishy takes this moment of no longer needing one leg to stay standing and slams a kick onto Tamaki's face forcing him to release her as he knocked away.

Trishy gets to her feet then spins to find herself face to face with Kyouya. She throws a punch but Kyouya dodges.

Kyouya moves to punch Trishy but Trishy jumps back with a flip landing on the ground on her hands using them as a spring to leap back into the air away from Kyouya to land on her feet.

Trishy lands on her feet on Tamaki's stomach making him gasp in pain with an oof. She ignores Tamaki and charges at Kyouya again.

Jack is thrown against the wall as Mori throws him off balance then Hunny slams a hard hit making him hit the wall hard. He falls to the ground feeling sore since the wall is pretty solid. He groans. "Fuck." He curses then he raises his head to glare at Hunny, Mori and Haruhi. "Don't think that this means you win."

Hunny leaps into the air and throws the shadow shuriken making Jack become stuck now.

Kyouya ducks to avoid Trishy's kick then uses the moment that Trishy's leg is above him to move upwards swiftly making Trishy's leg land on his shoulder as he forces her up sending her spiraling towards Tamaki.

Trishy regains her balance but before she can do anything Tamaki slams a punch to the back of her head knocking her to the ground with a gasp.

Tamaki jumps to land on top of Trishy to try to keep her down.

Kyouya crouches in front of her. "You lose." He says.

Trishy is about to force Tamaki off of her but then she sees that Jack is stuck on the ground and the other three are ready to fight her making it impossible for her to fight them all at once. She growls glaring at Kyouya. "Like I'd tell you." She hisses.

Kyouya gives her a scary look. "Answer the question." He says. "There is no use defying us any longer. You have been defeated."

This makes Trishy snarl.

Hunny comes over with a dangerous look. "We can do this the hard way or the easy way." He says.

"Trishy. At least tell them a little bit. Don't get hurt because of stubbornness." Jack says. "Please sister."

Trishy glares at the host club. "We walked quite a bit. You guys are on the long way to Hans." She says then turns her head away to signal she won't say anymore.

"Then that means." Kyouya gets to his feet looking down the direction that Trishy and Jack came from recognizing the end of the hall for which way is which. "That the twins are more than likely on the shorter route to Hans." He says.

"Then they'll be reaching Hans any moment now if they haven't already right?" Haruhi says.

Kyouya turns to her with a nod. "Yes. I'm sure of that."

"Then let's get going." Tamaki gets off of Trishy.

Hunny gathers his shurikens and the host club continue on their way as Jack hurries over to Trishy worried about her.

….

Hikaru and Kaoru are now walking down a hall at the top floor of the tower that looks like some kind of beautiful ancient magical amazing place yet with a hint of evil at the same time on the inside and on the outside it is amazing, magical yet a hint of evil at the same time. They find a door that is closed making them pause for a moment.

"This must be it." Hikaru says.

Kaoru nods. "Must be."

The two move forward and Kaoru pauses hesitating at the door.

Hans is extremely dangerous and that means that there is the chance they may not make it out alive today.

Hikaru pauses glancing back to Kaoru.

Kaoru takes a deep breath then moves forward again.

The two stand in front of the door now and they turn to each other sharing a nod only to look back to the door again reaching for it to open it together. Their hands both grip it and they open it stepping into the room. They let go of the door as they walk into the room looking around.

No sign of Hans at first then suddenly there is a magical blast that hits Kaoru knocking him backwards harshly hitting the wall. ]

Hikaru turns looking worriedly to his brother. "KAORU!"

The door is forcibly slammed closed by an unseen force.

AN:

Happy Easter.

Sorry I haven't updated in a bit. Got lazy and I got distracted with another story.

I hope you enjoyed this update though.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make chocolate!

Kaoru.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter thirteen:

"Welcome." Hans's evil voice speaks.

Hikaru, who had rushed to his brothers side turns to look to Hans who steps out of the shadows while wearing some kind of dark brown cloak with the hood up but the parts of his face that can be seen leave no doubt in Hikaru's mind. "Hans." He says with a growl.

….

The host club continue walking as they try to find the way to where Hans is hiding. They look around themselves as they walk unsure what could pop out next.

So far no luck on even finding where Hans is.

….

Kaoru shifts from lying on the ground to sitting up.

Hikaru looks worriedly to him.

"I'm ok." Kaoru assures the other.

They both turn to Hans and they get to their feet.

The real fight has now just begun.

Hans moves a few steps closer. "I knew you'd come it was only a matter of time." He says.

"Well we are to stop you!" Hikaru says with a strong look. "We are not running."

"So you had better be prepared Hans." Kaoru also steps in.

Hans smirks. "I've been waiting for you. For this day." He responds. |I've missed you. You know." He chuckles quietly after speaking.

…

"Is this starting to seem like a lost cause?" Tamaki pants as the host club have been searching for quite a bit.

"We cannot give up." Haruhi says. "The twins might be up against him right now."

"Let's keep going. The more we explore the closer we are to finding Hans." Kyouya says with his calculating look.

"Yeah. Hika-chan and Kao-chan are counting on us." Hunny chimes in.

Tamaki perks up looking determined. "Alright men! Let's do this!" He takes the lead as they continue to head to try to find Hans.

…

"There may be only one way to truly stop Hans." A man says facing another person.

"Why would we want to stop him?" The other person asks.

"Because he is evil. Our brothers understand that. As I watched them pass I saw the determination in their eyes. I knew what they are planning and they know the cost of doing this." The man explains. "One look and I knew that they are willing to help do that no matter how they will do it."

The other person looks suspiciously at the man. "But Hans promised us everything good."

"We were just his pawns can't you see that?" The man counters. "Now are you in or not?"

….

"Plan B will be accomplished." Kaoru hisses quietly to Hikaru.

Hikaru turns to Kaoru then nods. "Let's hope the others will get out in time." He hisses quietly.

"I'm sure that no one will be left behind." Kaoru quickly hiss back.

To not arouse suspicion in Hans the two charge splitting to attack from both sides.

Let the battle begin.

Kaoru moves to make Hans believe that he is going to attack but it actually is trying to give Hikaru time to move to attack.

As soon as Hikaru is close enough to attack Kaoru jumps back out of the way as Hikaru moves to land a strike.

Hans however raises a hand and with an invisible blast similar to the attack on Kaoru when they entered sends Hikaru flying back in the air.

Hans who had looked serious when the fight began smirks as he lowers his hand. "Did you really think I waited for this moment and didn't prepare for it?" He snickers as Hikaru slams into the ground. "Did you really think it would be that easy? That you could land such amateur attacks?"

Kaoru clenches his teeth. "We expected a hard fight." He mummers to himself and he gives Hikaru a look as the other gets to his feet only to meet Kaoru's eyes.

The two are thinking the same thing.

That their test attack mostly to not make Hans suspect something shows what they were sure of all along.

This will truly be the fight for their lives.

"Then let's get this real fight started." Hikaru says in response to Hans as the twins turn back to Hans.

Hans chuckles. "Oh is that so? And you think you can win?" He chuckles at them.

This makes Kaoru clench his hands into fists.

They will take Hans down no matter what they must do. They cannot fail and they know this well.

Hikaru charges and Kaoru follows his older brother as the two move in to fight to their best abilities.

…..

Footsteps echo through the halls that seems just empty.

"There you are."

The footsteps slow to a stop.

"Any luck?"

There is a moment of silence.

"It is a success."

…

Hikaru tries to land a punch to Hans face while Kaoru tries to keep Hans from trying to strike back to stop Hikaru by moving his foot to take Hans feet out from under him as the two adjust themselves to work together as they send silent signals to each other as they have taught themselves to do for the host club.

Hans turns and uses an invisible force to send Kaoru flying into Hikaru knocking both of them back. "Don't tell me this is the best you can do." He sighs. "I expected far more of a challenge." He turns to face them. "Is that really all you have my dear brothers?"

Kaoru gets off Hikaru to let him up but in the moments of shifting to get the exchange quick short words keeping them too hushed for Hans to not hear.

"Don't worry. We just need to keep him busy long enough for plan B to be a go." Hikaru says.

"I know. We can do this." Kaoru says in response then the two are turning to Hans as if they had said to each other.

Hans starts walking towards them. "Are you holding back?" He questions. "Are you showing pity on me?" He stops walking. "I despise pity." He pauses in words for a moment. "I have no pity for you fools." He then moves forward at an alarming speed like seen in a movie where the character uses powers probably wind powers to almost fly towards their enemies with the tips of their feet dragging on the ground.

Kaoru and Hikaru wait for the last second then jump apart making Hans fly right between them before dashing back to each other with Hikaru grabs his brother and they know what to do.

Hikaru throws Kaoru at Hans while the other is about to skid to a stop.

Kaoru hits Hans in the back knocking him to the ground.

Hans gasps but then smirks as he falls to the ground. He lets himself tumble and Kaoru moves to try to hold him down but Hans has a different idea. He pushes up so suddenly that Kaoru is thrown backwards down to the ground not expecting that. He turns smirking widely. "Now we have a fight."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fourteen:

The host club almost run into a male they haven't seen yet.

He has a metal jaw on one side of his face that extends to over one of his eyes. He is pretty bulky showing a strong body and is wearing black pants that are tight on him with only a white muscle shirt on top that also seems tight. His hair is short to the point you can't think of being able to style it and his one eye not covered is a deep aqua green color. He looks at them with what seems to be an emotionless face.

On his own he is very intimidating and scary.

The host club get ready to fight him but he doesn't seem fazed.

"We will defeat you to help the twins!" Tamaki says dramatically as well as a little too over confident.

"Do not fear." The man says in a strong but not really emotional voice. "I am on your side."

The host club are confused at this coming on all of a sudden.

"Hans tried to place a spell. A mental spell to believe he is good." The man explains. "I only went along even though I knew all along he was evil." He keeps watching the host club as he speaks. "Now the twins are going to be fine but we need your help with something."

"What can we do to help?" Kyouya asks watching the seeming mostly emotionless man with his own calculating usual face.

"Let me explain the plan and a few extra details you'll want to know." The man responds.

….

Kaoru dodges an attack from Hans while Hikaru tries to land a hit from behind only to get blasted back harshly against the wall.

Hikaru falls to the ground then moves to get up but suddenly Hans swiftly moves over slamming Hikaru once again against the wall this time keeping him there by pushing his arm into the older twins neck enough to choke him.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru races to save his brother.

But Hans looks back and raises his free hand making Kaoru stop as something invisible holds him up into the air by his neck.

"Kao… Kaoru." Hikaru manages to get out seeing this.

"Why….. Why are you doing this?" Kaoru asks Hans slightly glaring at him while gripping the invisible thing around his neck.

Hans smirks widely. "To bring back to life a God that will transform this world." He tightens his hand pointed at Kaoru to slightly clench his hand making Kaoru gasp as he feels he is being choked. "And of course in order to do that I need power."

Hikaru glares at Hans and tries to kick him but doesn't have enough energy from the choking to do it in one go.

"However power that is needed cannot just appear out of nothing." Hans continues and turns to look to Hikaru. "So we need human sacrifice."

"How many are you going to kill?" Kaoru manages to get out since the choking on him isn't that bad.

"Everyone in this building. You two and those that survived to be building this place." Hans responds. "That will be plenty of power. Luckily we should have a little extra when your petty friends are added." He chuckles at that. "But we need to get started. We have to make these sacrifices within a certain time frame." He lets go of Hikaru who falls to the ground gasping for air as Hans moves carrying Kaoru by the invisible thing he is holding him by. He approaches what looks lie crystals.

Hikaru raises his head as Kaoru is being moved down to be moved towards the crystals. "No….." He staggers to his feet feeling dizzy from being choked. He has to save his brother!

Whatever it is Hans is planning to use the crystals to do Hikaru knows one thing.

If he doesn't stop Hans then he could lose his brother.

Kaoru is put in front of the crystals then Hans moves him gently against it only to release Kaoru.

Suddenly the crystal begins to suck Kaoru inside.

Hikaru shoves past Hans and gabs his brothers hand trying to pull his brother out before he is completely sucked into the crystals.

Hans laughs. "As soon as you are inside those crystals will drain you of your life." He explains.

This only makes Hikaru tug harder as Kaoru feels small shock waves go through his body about every ten seconds.

With each shock wave he feels just a little bit weaker.

Hikaru keeps tugging but the crystals fight back trying to pull Kaoru inside.

Hans finds his seat to watch the struggle amused at least for now.

….

The host club run around doing as they were told to following the instructions of where to put every object.

Finally they are done.

"Good job." The iron jawed man says. "That should be the last of them."

"Now what?" Tamaki asks.

"Now we get out of here as fast as we can."

….

"Hikaru." Kaoru gasps to his brother.

Hikaru opens one of his eyes he had screwed shut as he works as hard as he can to get Kaoru out of the crystals.

Their eyes meet.

"Let go." Kaoru instructs him.

"No." Hikaru says in defiance.

"Put you'll get pulled inside." Kaoru counters.

"I don't care!" Hikaru snaps slightly. "I'm not going to lose you."

Kaoru gives his brother an apologetic look. "I'm sorry." He releases Hikaru's hand even if the other wont. He loves his brother too much to drag him into certain death.

Eventually their hands start to slip apart.

"No!" Hikaru gasps. "Kaoru! Please hold on!"

"It'll be ok." Kaoru says with a smile to his brother. His eyes speak nonverbal words.

Plan B is in effect for sure by now but even so Hikaru refuses to release his brothers hand.

The two's hands slip apart and at that moment time seemed to freeze a moment for Hikaru as his eyes widen.

Kaoru is quickly sucked into the crystals as Hikaru leaps to try to once grab Kaoru's hand but misses by just a half second.

Hikaru hurries to his feet and slams himself against the crystals outside wall but it seems to be solid.

Blue lines of small electricity flicker over Kaoru's body and Hikaru can see the very minor movements showing that his brother is getting weaker.

"NO!" Hikaru slams his fists hard into the crystals trying to get it to break or to release his brother but so far he is having any luck. "Kaoru!" He repeats his brother's name as he continues to smash his fist against the crystal not giving up on this even as it seems to be a lost cause. His eyes start to tear up as he begins to realize this. "KAORU!" He shouts out his brothers name.

Hans laughs at Hikaru's continues futile attempts to save Kaoru.

Hikaru and Kaoru's eyes meet again as Kaoru starts seeing black in the edges of his vision.

Hans glances down suddenly at his chess board only for his face to drop from it's smirk. "What's this?"

Upon hearing this Hikaru knows what it is going on.

He stares at his brother with an assuring look that speaks louder than any verbal word right now as his hands on the crystals as if an attempt to put his hands on Kaoru's through the crystal though they only stay on the crystals surface.

Kaoru knows what that look means and he is glad.

…

All people except for three specific people climb into boats are riding away from the tower.

"What boat are the twins on?" Hunny asks looking around at the boats as the host club are together on one boat with the iron jawed man steering.

The man doesn't respond.

Hunny frowns when he doesn't spot the twins right away.

As they get further and further from the tower they are now a safe enough distance away while still being able to see it.

"No. Where are they?" Hunny asks feeling worried.

"Don't worry." The man finally speaks. "They will be ok. This was their plan in the first place."

It was like the waiting game as the final few seconds counted down.


	16. Chapter 16

AN:

Since this was bugging me I finally decided to do it. Again.

In the original form this is the second ending or second draft of the ending.

However...

This chapter has been slightly edited, or if you want to call it updated, quite a while later after finishing this story.

This makes this now the third draft of the ending.

The first draft was horrible and the second draft was ok so now hopefully the third draft will be better.

But no one is perfect.

Hope you enjoy.

Kaoru.

Kaoru is almost completely knocked out but he fights against it trying to keep his eyes open and on Hikaru's own. He isn't sure what lies ahead of them once their plan is complete but he hopes that by watching his brother will keep them together no matter what happens even as Kaorus strength is being drained from his body.

Hikaru only glances back to Hans for a second as he smirks. "Well Hans. Seems like we win." He then turns back to his brother to watch him with an assuring look as he tries to comfort Kaoru in their final moments.

Hans's eyes widen at that remark. He leaps to his feet as he begins to quickly try to think of a way out.

But he can't think of any that would be fast enough to get him out in the limited time he knows he has judging by the way Hikaru acted, with teleportation needing to take up to a few minutes of power build up however he is sure that there must be only a few seconds left before something happens.

So there isn't any time to escape.

Hans clenches his teeth in anger and frustration.

….

The host club can't help but watch the tower as they continue to move away from it in the boat they are in.

The rest that have escaped continue with them in their own boats to get away from the tower.

The host club all hope that everything will truly be alright.

The suspension is thick in the air around them and they count the seconds that pass by in their heads while watching the tower in anticipation.

One second…..

Two seconds…

Three sec-

KABOOM!

The bombs go off causing the whole tower goes up in flames and smoke with each floor going up in flames and smoke so quickly until it's all alit.

The explosion also causes small waves that slightly rock the boats for a few moments like slight shock waves that do die down after a few small waves.

"Does that mean we won?" Tamaki questions as he slowly gets his one hand clutching the side of the boat to let go all the while he does a slightly slow blink as he continues to watch the now burning tower.

"Yes." The iron jawed man responds while him and everyone else continues to watch the tower. "It is over and we have won this battle."

The host club glance back to him.

"Hans's magic is strong but not strong enough to keep the blasts from getting to him. Now he is no longer." The iron jawed man explains still watching the tower burn.

"The twins will be happy to hear that." Tamaki says as they glance back to the tower or well what's left of it.

But Kyouya seems to look to the iron jawed man as if wanting to know something he knows the other is hiding from them.

The look makes the iron jawed man look to meet the ravens eyes or well the glare reflecting off of his glasses technically.

The iron jawed man gives a look of alright if you really want me to say it to the raven haired Ootori boy. "They already know." He says looking back to the tower or well what's left of it as it starts to fall to the ground as it burns. "They knew what they had to do and they did it."

Tamaki turns to the iron jawed man with a confused look until suddenly it hits him. "You don't mean...?" He can't finish that thought... That horrible thought that just can't be true... Right...?

"Hikaru and Kaoru both stayed behind in the tower to keep Hans from leaving the tower long enough to keep him from having anytime to be able to escape." The iron jawed man explains to the host club. "They died along with Hans within the explosion." He adds closing his eyes in slight sorrow.

The host clubs eyes widen at this and they turn back to where the tower was as they continue to move away from it.

"They knew that if Hans escaped and got out into the world he would become extremely dangerous. Many would have suffered and died by Hans's cruel hands and spirit. The two understood that and they stayed behind to fight Hans so he wouldn't notice what was going on thus he would have no time to escape from the tower and it would be the end of Hans's life. As I watched brothers pass I saw the fierce determination in their eyes so much so that it was almost intense enough to make me shiver. However with that one look I knew what they are planning and I knew that they knew what the cost of doing this is going to be. Death." The man explains. "One look and I knew that they were willing to help do whatever it took no matter how they will have to do it or what consequences it could lead to. I knew that they trusted anyone there to help them with the task of getting the rest done. I knew that they had that look to let anyone on their side know what they were planning which they probably kept up until they got to where Hans was. I went to get everyone else and once I got everyone else on board I knew that we could accomplish what our brothers had hoped for us to do."

The host club have already lowered their heads in sadness and just barely notice that all of the people who had escaped are also saddened by this unavoidable loss of not just one but two people they all really cared for.

"We will never forget them." Haruhi says solemnly yet very sincere.

The host club lower their heads with the others around them in mourning as they continue to float along through the water in the boat that they are in.

The group of boats stay close yet stay at a safe distance from each other to make sure if one needs help for any reason then at least one other boat can move to help them.

The waves lap a little harshly on the sides of the boat for a few minutes as they continue to drift along.

"No signs of a storm." The iron jawed man says looking around them after a little of just mourning so now he is mourning as well as keeping an eye out. "That's good. I don't know if this boat can take the powerful waves of a storm."

Only half of the host club actually hear the iron jawed man as some have managed to concentrate enough to listen even while grieving for the loss of their friends.

The journey continues for a good while mostly silent and sad with grief of the loss of the twins lives until finally the iron jawed man makes a shout to make sure the other boats hear so they can see it approaching.

"LANDHO!"

Everyone turns to look following the mans gaze till their eyes come to rest upon the land that he spoke of.

The boats move to go ashore.

Once the boats are ashore they look around themselves but no one seems to be even bothered by the arrival of the boats or the explosion the group that came in the boats witnessed.

It's almost as if it never actually happened... That none of it was real... Yet it was... It was very real and they all know that very well.

"We should try to tell someone about the twins being true heroes." Hunny says clutching one of Moris legs with a sorrowful look on his faces "They deserve it for what they have done."

The others voice their agreements to the idea and so they head off.

First thing to do is to call the Hitachiin mansion to talk to the twins adopted mother.

They all find a nice café to sit at while Kyouya takes out his cell phone.

After all Kyouya is probably well suited to tell the twins adopted parents than anyone else in the group.

Plus it might be better to do it over the phone... In fear that someone will burst out crying when they need to seem strong for the adoptive parents.

Kyouya calls the twins adopted parents. "Yes hello." He greets a maid when the phone is answered. "Well you see I would like to talk to Yuzuha. Thanks." He pauses as he waits for the Yuzuha to come onto the phone then he hears her voice that greets him. "I am a friend of your adopted sons." He begins. "And I have some news I would like to share with you concerning Hikaru and Kaoru." He pauses listening to the response. "Well I'm sorry to say this but your adopted sons are dead." He says then continues almost as if to avoid a wrath from her. "Let me explain what happened." He tells her the story of what twins who are her adopted sons did to save the world from a great evil.

Once Kyouya comes the end of the tale the twins adopted mother is silent for a few moments before she speaks again after a moment or two after Kyouya finishes the story that explains what happened.

"Oh you don't need to cover it up to make them sound like heroes." She says. "I really appreciate it but there is no way something like that was there without any outside knowledge."

Kyouya almost sighs. "I promise you it's not a lie."

"They died in a boat crash or something. There isn't another explanation but thank you anyways. Now please excuse me." She speaks in a voice that begins to sound sad she then hangs up the phone in a rush not even allowing Kyouya to open his mouth to try to say anything more.

Kyouya sighs softly and ends the call. "She didn't believe the story." He explains as the others are watching him almost expectantly. "She believes that they died in a boat crash or something of the sorts." He pushes his glasses up on his face that always seem to be sliding down.

The others slightly glance away or glance down or even a little bit of both.

"But surely someone else must believe us." Hunny says feeling disappointed that their first attempt was a failure.

So…..

They went around talking to people about the twins story of brave heroic deeds ….. But people kind of laughed and countered it with that it was all a cover up for a boat crash.

One person.

"Oh is that so? Well nice movie acting but this isn't a movie children. A boat crash is a boat crash. If such a tower had existed we would have known about it."

After another.

"A boat crash is the only reasonable explanation. Don't think I didn't see you kids come from those boats. It's obvious it was a crash and not all that you have made it out to be."

After another…

"You kids have a great imagination. But we all can tell it was a simple boat crash."

But no matter how many they tell no one believes them.

"What about Maxine?" Hunny asks.

"I think she would bite our heads off if we bugged her. She doesn't like people." Haruhi says as if to point something out as well as reminding the host club about Maxine's dislike of people.

Tamaki yelps and dashes to behind Kyouya as if looking for protection. "I'd rather keep my head on my shoulders and not have it be bitten off." He whimpers in fright.

Haruhi sighs almost rolling her eyes. "It's an expression." She tells the blonde who took the statement way too seriously.

"I believe we should keep it to ourselves I guess. Maybe tell it to our kids but really there is no one who is going to believe us." Kyouya says. "If Maxine didn't not like humans as much as she does we would have gone to talk to her but Haruhi has a point. We should leave her alone. Maxine might have been one that would actually believe us though." He adds at the end once again pushing up his glasses.

"She might turn us into toads if we bother her." Hunny whines in fear.

Mori goes over to Hunny picking him putting him on his shoulders as if to try to calm the smaller's fear.

"Well we should probably get going. It should be about time for us to head on our way to find our own lives now." Cathy says as the others in her group move closer.

"Wait." Tamaki says as he does his best to smile even though the feeling of mourning and sadness still linger heavily upon each and every one of them. "Before you go new friends we should make sure we can stay in contact. So we can always have the chance to be able to hang out together again sometime."

"We are not against that." Parry says finding himself smiling a little.

Tamaki brightens a little at this. "YES!" He cheers. "NEW FRIENDS FOREVER!"

The group can't help but smile at Tamaki's enthusiasm.

"We should get some pen and paper to write it down. Follow me." Kyouya says taking the lead to walk off to someplace to find what it is they are looking for.

The host club find pen and paper at a store so they buy some then they give ways to contact each other to the others so they don't lose contact now that it is time to split up.

The group are currently about to say their goodbye for now since all that making sure they can stay in contact.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Kyouya asks the iron jawed man as well as the others that survived who are not from the host club as they stand as a group facing the host club.

"We can stand on our own two feet." Trishy explains. "We can take care of ourselves."

"Don't worry about us." The iron jawed man says. "But do not fear we will keep in contact."

Kyouya nods. "I wish you luck. Do not be afraid to ask us for help if you need it."

The iron jawed man smiles. "Thank you. Our friends." He says in response.

"And we won't forget that every year we will join you in the remembrance ceremony for our brothers." Cathy adds.

"We won't forget either." Tamaki speaks this time in a I promise voice.

The two groups give their goodbyes for now then they part ways with that.

On the anniversary of the twins deaths the group of the ones that survived the fight against Hans heads to the town to take boats to the location.

On the boats they will talk to each other until they reach the spot where the tower used to stand tall and proud.

But all that's left is a burned ruin of what once was a mighty tower.

They stop the boats from moving as best as they can once they have reached their destination.

The cool air comes during the time that they are out there in the boats.

It is night time and the group turn on lights they have with them to make sure that everyone attending the mourning tonight stays safe since it can get pretty dark.

Haruhi as well as the others that brought a bag pull out said bag full of something that turns out to be small boats big enough to carry a single circular candle with a small circular space to place the small circular candles in.

Each person is handed a small boat that Haruhi made with some help from the group that call the twins their brothers.

"I heard that there is belief that when these little boats have a lit candle they can help spirits move on by helping them travel to the place where they can truly move on into the afterlife." Haruhi explains.

"I brought the candles." Kyouya pulls out the bag of black candles with a smooth round shape that also has a red cross on the side as well as on the top in a circle around the wick with the tops facing the wick.

The candles are handed out and put on the boats that they are also given.

Parry and a few others with lighters or matches light the candles for everyone that they can help without falling into the water.

"Alright everyone." Tamaki says. "Let's put these boats afloat to help the twins move on!"

Everyone carefully move to the edges of the boats. They each release one small boat with a lit candle in the spot for it into the water.

"Thank you brothers. For everything you sacrificed for us." Cathy says.

"May the afterlife treat you as good as you deserve." Hunny says clutching Usa-chan to his chest.

"We will never forget your bravery." Trishy adds.

"We thank you from the depths of our hearts." Haruhi says her own words.

"Rest in peace dear brothers. Our heroes." The iron jawed man also adds in his own words. "Truly thank you for everything you gave and everything you sacrificed."

"Goodbye." Tamaki says sadly and almost breathless mixed in with an almost broken voice.

Everyone makes sure they add in their own words of remembrance of the twins before going silent to watch the boats with the candles go along continuing to travel or we'll float through the water following the tide as they head off onto their journey along the water as the current takes them along.

To the group that go this is pretty much like Remembrance day.

A new remembrance day that will only be them as their own day grieving for their heroes as a group.

As promised every year as a sign of respect on the day of the twins deaths they get together making sure they always have free time then no matter how busy they are. They do this every year watching the boats go along down the water as the candles illuminate the area around them like stars on boats since they do this when it is dark out.

The only light they ever will have when they do this is from the boats, the candles and the moonlight.

They go every year to mourn and show respect for the friends slash brothers of theirs that gave up their lives for the greater good.

They will continue to do this until they die joining the twins in the afterlife to be once again reunited.

The end.


End file.
